Friendship, love, and hatred
by wolfiegirl93
Summary: [COMPLETE] Yuuri is 17. Now he has to decide what to do with the engagement. Would Wolfram end up marrying him, or would Wolfram fall for another guy, who saved his life? YUURAM. Please R&R!
1. Introduction

**Friendship, love, and hatred- by wolfiegirl93  
****  
Chapter 1- Introduction**

**Wolfram's POV**

Friendship………What does it mean?

Love... What does it mean?

Hatred…... What does it mean?

I leaned on the balcony trying to find the meaning of those three words. Those three words are extremely common, yet powerful. After 82…no…90 years, I, Wolfram von Bielefelt, still don't know the meaning of the words.

I watched my wimpy fiancé playing that so-called game baseball with my human brother and frowned. That led me to another question… Why was it always Conrad not me?

Conrad was always with Yuuri but not with me, his fiancé! Yuuri seems to have more fun with that human than with me and it made me furious. Maybe that is the reason I call him a cheater.

That cheater…he's cheating with Conrad, Gunter, his eminence, and hell…even Gwendal some stage. He talks a lot more to Gisela, the three annoying maids, my mother and even Anissina nowadays. He's turning 17 very soon and still hasn't thought anything of our engagement.

Our engagement, I was glad when he had decided to live on as a demon than a human and becoming Shin Makoku's demon king. However, what depressed me the most was the fact he didn't announced anything about our engagement. That night…After his sixteenth birthday, after his choice…

**Flashback**

"Get to sleep, Wolfram. I'm freaking tired now!" Yuuri bellowed at me. I frowned at him showing my anger. I showed this throughout his party, after his speech. Yuuri finally noticed my pissed off expression and sighed. He sat up touching my forehead.

"No fever, are you drunk?" I couldn't handle it. I snapped.

"How dare you, wimp! How dare you forget about me?! You're supposed to accept or reject me at that speech of yours but you didn't. You totally ignored me, you cheater! It seems you were drooling over that blonde girl instead of thinking about our engagement!" I was close to tears. I blushed. It's probably that wine I took making me buzzed.

Yuuri just stared at me, eyes wide. After probably a few seconds, he sighed and patted my shoulder.

"You drank to much…Go to sleep. Please don't ruin my day with your engagement speech. I promise I'll think about this, but not now ok? I'm tired and getting annoyed with your childish act. Goodnight…" Without saying anything else, he lay back down and closed his eyes. He left me there, burning with flame. I swore I could feel my powers emerging. Yuuri was totally being such an idiot! I wanted to strangle him. But I held back as I felt tears flowing down. Not wanting to show any sign of weakness, I wiped them away furiously and lay down myself. I turned away from him letting my tears flow freely.

"That's what I am…a childish fool…Piss off…" I whispered knowing the boy next to me heard it. I didn't care what he said next because the alcohol brought me into a deep sleep.

**End of Flashback**

It has been exactly one year after that. Yuuri's birthday was here and tonight it would be filled with those unknown faces again. I sighed not really in a mood to party. I heard Gunter's pleading voice as Yuuri refused to get ready for the party. It was two hours away and Yuuri's was still playing baseball. I closed my eyes trying to ignore the argument down there. My eyes shot open as I have Gunter screaming my name.

"Wolfram von Bielefelt! Stop day-dreaming and drag his majesty to the baths!" as I was about to answer, Yuuri beat me.

"I don't need his escort to the bath!" he shouted annoyed. I felt hurt. Those words are just making me furious. Was that what Yuuri wanted, my fury?

"Shut up wimp! I need a bath anyway. I'm coming with whether you like it or not!" I looked away and stormed out of OUR room. As I came down, I only saw Gunter and Conrad.

"Where's that wimpy king?" I shouted with rage.

"He went running to baths saying he stinks…" Conrad said calmly. I growled but something snapped inside me, making the two see my pain. My eyes were watering. No, not again. This wasn't happening! Why am I so emotional now? Is it because my love for Yuuri is getting higher and stronger? Is it because I had enough of Yuuri's game? Is it because like Yuuri said, I'm childish? Or is it because I know Yuuri would reject our engagement?

"Lord Wolfram?" Gunter's soft voice was heard. I turned away making tears trailing my movements.

"D-d-don't tell Gwendal about this. In fact, don't tell anyone about this…" I whispered letting my pain be heard. Conrad walked up to me and patted my shoulder.

"You know what would happen tonight right?" I nodded. Tonight was Yuuri's seventeenth birthday, the day when he was to decide what would happen between him and me.

Conrad sighed and walked away leaving me and Gunter there. I felt hurt, I felt nervous, I felt…nothing…

**Yuuri's POV**

**Flashback**

"That's what I am…a childish fool…Piss off…"

I opened my eyes after hearing those words. Although the voice was firm, it was still filled with emotion. It was filled with pain, depression, tiredness, and emptiness. I called Wolfram's name but he didn't reply. I frowned and sat up. I looked at the blonde's face shocked to see tear stains on his smooth skin. My heart beat faster. Wolfram was crying, because of me!

I rubbed my head and looked everywhere in the huge room. I had hurt the demon prince and it was all because I didn't say what was meant to be said. Does he really care about the engagement? Of course he did! Why else would he chase me everywhere I go? That led me to another question, does Wolfram cry every night after I said unpleasant things? No, Wolfram wasn't the guy to cry easily. That's what I heard from Conrad.

But lately he had become fragile, I noticed him changing since I came to this world. Is that why? Is that why is so fragile now?

I looked at the sleeping figure and sighed. Wolfram's always so scary in the morning but so peaceful when sleeping. I smiled softly and out of nowhere I planted a kiss on his cheek. I blushed furiously slapping my mouth shut. I immediately duck myself under the covers swearing to myself.

Why did I do that? That was so not expected! I close my eyes trying to erase that scene from my mind. I just kissed a guy!

**End of Flashback**

I rubbed my skin with the soap and sighed. I shouldn't have run away from Wolfram. Wolfram doesn't know I kissed him but facing him would make me extremely uncomfortable. What's worst, I have to decide what to do with our engagement tonight! I growled in frustration and dunk myself into the baths.

I heard footsteps and immediately saw Wolfram. He looked at me and then without a greeting, he walked towards the cabinets where the shampoos and soaps lay. He took what he needed, took of his clothes, went into the baths- at the far end away from me, and then got off, rubbed himself with soap and then back into the baths. I watched him all the time confused at his actions; it was as if I wasn't there!

"Wolfram? Are you ok?" After hearing that, Wolfram immediately got off the baths and wrapped himself with a towel.

"You should enjoy your bath, your majesty. I'll see you shortly." With a bow I watched the knight walked through the large doors. I blinked yet again and a few seconds later, I stood up from the shower and snapped.

"What the hell?!"

**Wolfram's POV**

I couldn't face him. When I saw him in the baths, I felt the tears rising again. God, I feel ridiculous. Ever since he came, I felt so weak. I did what I was supposed to do and without a second thought, a greeted Yuuri formally and walked out of the baths. I felt like a total idiot!

I saw his eminence leaning against the pillar hiding his eyes behind those glasses of his. I walked up to him and bowed. "Good afternoon, your eminence."

He looked at me a smiled. Although it was just another big smile he gives everyone else, I know something was troubling him. "Is everything alright?" I asked carefully. He sighed and laughed nervously.

"Guess I don't hide my emotions that well huh?" I rolled my eyes. Sometimes this friend of Yuuri's really gets on my nerves. He loves to put on two faces; he had betrayed us with Shinou once. Well, that was what I heard from the maidens. I was sleeping the whole time anyway..

"Actually, this time, it's not about the kingdom or the world." I arched a brow at him confused at his words. He noticed my confusion and wiped his glasses.

"I'm concerned for you and Shibuya…"

I blinked as I step back slightly. After a few seconds, I huffed and looked away.

"What about us? There's nothing to be concern of." I told his eminence. Apparently, he saw right passed me.

"You're mind is saying that Shibuya would reject you tonight at the party, am I right?" I turned my back to face and him and clenched my fists. That would be one thing I don't like about him, nothing can get pass the great sage.

"I do not wish to be rude, but my business is my business. Please do not be so nosy…" I heard him chuckled and walk away.

"Just don't think too much about this. Shibuya had put a lot of thought in your engagement." I almost wanted to laugh. Yuuri had actually thought about…us?

Every time I was around that wimp I always see him either playing, complaining, or sleeping. That king is just too immature to be thinking about us.

"_I'm still young, Wolfram! These decisions are supposed to be made when I'm like 18 or above! Hell, I'm only sixteen turning seventeen! Not even close to eighteen! What do you want me to do about it?!" _

I punched the wall and groaned. It has been a month before his seventeenth birthday when he said that. I squeezed my eyes shut feeling extremely weak. I knew that our time together would come to an end tonight. I knew it would.

**Yuuri's POV**

The ballroom was crowded again. I searched over the heads trying my best to find a blonde. I sighed as I failed to see him. He was no where in sight after I left the bathes. Conrad told me he went out for a while and would be back in time for my party. However, he hadn't come back yet…or so I thought so.

Just then, I saw Conrad and Gwendal running outside the room followed by Yosak. I went curious. Are they out to guard the palace or are they out for a mission? I silently excused myself from the lady I was talking to and ran out myself. What I found wasn't pleasant.

It was like I was dreaming, or worst, having a nightmare. My breath caught as my eyes started to water. It was as if everything had stopped.

There he lay on Conrad's lap as pale as ever.

"What the hell happened!?" I screamed running towards the crowd whose eyes were filled with shocked expressions. I kneeled down trying to wake my unconscious fiancé but failed. I was weak.

"Get Gisela, now!" I shouted to the guard next to me.

"Your majesty! Please back off!" Gunter shouted grabbing my arms. I shoved it away and hugged the cold body.

"Is he-? Don't tell he's-" Conrad laid his hand on my back and shook his head.

"His injuries are deep. He was attacked while coming back from the village. Apparently he was too deep in mind to notice the bandits." I shook my head and snapped his hand away.

"Is he DEAD?!" I couldn't believe I said it. I felt as if I was going to pass out. He couldn't just die, not on my birthday! Tears started rolling down my cheeks and I shivered.

"We don't know your majesty. I sent two guards of to find Gisela while you sent another one. She should arrive here as soon as possible. I'm so sorry, Yuuri. It's my fault for letting him go-"

"Just shut up and bring him to our room immediately!" I screamed with anger. Did I just call my room "our" room? I could feel my powers rising. No, not now, I need to be here, for Wolfram…

"Yes!" Conrad said and carried his limp brother and ran off. I sat there with tears running freely.

"Wolfram!" I screamed. Rain started pouring heavily and the music stopped. Yosak and Gunter immediately blocked me from the crowd as Gwendal informed everyone to enjoy their meals.

"The party speeches will be done a few hours later. Please mind the delay…" he said before Gunter sent me back into my room through another entrance; the same one Conrad used.

**Wolfram's POV**

I decided to go to the village before Yuuri's party. It was boring in the castle anyway. Conrad easily let me go sending my guards to follow as well. But that wasn't the reason I wanted to go to the village. I wanted to go alone.

After a few distance away from the castle, away from Conrad's eyes, I ordered my troops to head back without anyone seeing them and rode off myself. I needed time to think, about my own future.

Next thing I knew I was shot through my stomach by some bandit and fell off my horse. Yes I could feel my powers healing the wound.

"Damn you! Show yourself you coward!" I stood up and tried my best to see a head behind those trees and bushes. I slowly pulled the spear out of my stomach and winced at the pain. When I spotted a head, more of them were seen. I gasped and before I could grab my sword, more came at me; on my shoulder, my arms and legs. My powers failed to heal all the wounds at one time. I screamed as loud as I could and fell to the ground.

Giving one small smile, I closed my eyes, going to the world of emptiness.

'Yuuri…goodbye…'

* * *


	2. The Choice

**Friendship, love, and hatred- by wolfiegirl93**

_Hello everyone! I finally completed "An Accepted Engagement" so I guess I am free to write the second chapter for this story. Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews._

_I would like to thank these following 14 reviewers:  
**tears of a mermaid  
Plause bunny/ Sham/ Matty  
animefreak03  
Funnymage  
Zeldazoey  
Mysterygirl256  
alice  
ajgau1  
allylalina  
phantome101  
contravene431  
Emma125  
mikamilk  
shining-tears**_

_Well on with the story, oh and characters might be OOC. ENJOY!

* * *

_

**Chapter 2- The Choice**

**Yuuri's POV**

My heart was pounding really hard. I still don't know what happened to Wolfram. Actually, no one knows! I tapped my foot impatiently waiting for Gisela to appear from the big brown door.

Everything was all so sudden. Is this my punishment? Is this my punishment for not thinking about Wolfram on my last birthday? Is this my punishment for hurting the young demon prince every day?

"_How dare you, wimp! How dare you forget about me?! You're supposed to accept or reject me at that speech of yours but you didn't. You totally ignored me, you cheater! It seems you were drooling over that blonde girl instead of thinking about our engagement!" _

Gisela finally appeared and I immediately ran to her. "Well?" Gisela looked at me and smiled sadly.

"Lord Wolfram is fine. He's still alive. However, I believe the wounds were caused by gunshots.

Gunshots? Wolfram was shot?! My legs began to tremble but I stayed strong.

"May…may I go see him?" my voice was trembling I can feel tears emerging. Why did no one protect him? Why didn't Wolfram tell me where he was? I could have gone with him…

"He's sleeping now your majesty. Maybe tomorrow…?"

"NO! I want to see him NOW!" I felt bad for yelling at the young healer but I really want to see him, my fiancé. Gisela just smiled at me and let me through.

There he was bandaged all around his chest, arms and legs. I walked up to the prince slowly and knelt down.

"Wolfram…" I whispered. I was unaware of the many people staring at me from the door. Gwendal left to entertain the guests followed by Yosak. Conrad stayed to guard me while Gunter faced his daughter.

"Wolfram…Why? Why didn't you bring guards?" Conrad walked up beside me and sighed.

"Your majesty, he did bring guards with him. Judging by the guilty looks of the guards, I think Wolfram sent them back here…"

"But why?!" I shouted, anger rising up to me. "He knew there would be danger lurking around since everyone is heading towards the castle. Why did he send them back?!" I hit the mattress as hard as I could and buried my face between my arms. No, I wasn't going to cry, not here, not now.

"Your majesty…"

**Wolfram's POV**

"_He knew there would be danger lurking around since everyone is heading towards the castle. Why did he send them back?!"_

I opened my eyes slightly to find Yuuri burying his head while Conrad's sad eyes darted onto him. If I was ok, I would shout at my brother. If…I have the energy, the power, Conrad would be the first to leave Yuuri's side…only if the wimp allows it.

My hands moved slightly catching Conrad's eyes. My eyes felt so heavy. I heard him calling Yuuri and I immediately rolled my eyes. Yuuri's the last person I want to see now.

"Wolfram!" his voice was sending shivers down my spine. It was filled with happiness, anger, worry, panic, relief. I frowned and look away.

"Wolfram, why?" His voice was cracking, as if he had been crying all this while.

"I need time to think…" I started but was cut off.

"Think about what?! You almost got killed of Shinou sake! Hell, you could at least bring your soldiers!" I flinched at his words. He was actually shouting at me. Happiness was beyond what he was feeling now.

I closed my eyes wishing he would disappear. Squeezing them as hard as possible sent a message to Conrad. He then knew why I left.

"Your majesty, he needs to rest. He needs to…" He didn't finish. Yuuri stood up and sighed.

"You were thinking about our future aren't you? You were thinking if I would accept you or not weren't you?" I stayed quiet. After a few seconds, I heard the king laughing.

"Is that so? Is that why you need 'space'? Ok, ok…. I get it now, I know exactly what to do" I shook at the serious, cold tone he gave.

"Conrad…"

"Yes?!" Conrad responded seriously

"Inform Gwendal that it is time…to make my speech…" I turned to him seeing the grin he gave me. My heart was beating fast, so fast I can't think. It was time, he had decided what to do with us. He had…

Conrad left the room in a rush while Yuuri sat back down.

"You need your space. I realize I kept hurting you, making you cry every night. I don't want that. You're suffering because of me." I heart returned to its pace. My eyes are welling up with tears.

He knew I cried every night.

"That is why…I ending our engagement…" My heart sank.

"I don't want you to suffer anymore…" My heart stopped beating. Tears fell from my eyes as I lay there frozen.

He decided to end our engagement.

"Yuuri…" my voice was rough. Yuuri's smile faded away into concern.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt? Do you want me the get Gisela?" I shook my head violently, regaining my strength.

"How could you? Do you think I am happy? Do you think my pain and suffer would all go away after this night? No it won't your majesty! Because I love you!! Why can't you understand how much I love you?!"

Tears came out uncontrollably as I sat up. Yuuri backed away ever so slightly from me and just stared at me in shock.

"No, I was wrong to. I was wrong to ever fall in love with you. I thought my love was clear, to everyone it is…but I just can't seem to get it in your mind. I… give up!"

**Yuuri's POV**

Was I imagining things or did Wolfram just say he loved me. No, it can't be! We're both guys! No, it can. This is a different world. Males are allowed to fall in love with each other.

"_I thought my love was clear, to everyone it is…but I just can't seem to get it in your mind. I… give up!"_

My mind was racing. I want to hug the poor boy so hard that I would convince him "It's okay…it's okay…"

I want to run away, not to see those darkened eyes.

I want to reverse time, back to when Wolfram was in the shower. No, I need to do something. I was hurting the young prince so much.

I stood up and hugged him. He didn't push me away, only looked out of the window. I closed my eyes and got on the bed.

"Wolfram. I'm sorry. I thought you be happy if I let you go. I thought you were forcing yourself to love me…I thought…"

"WELL YOU THOUGHT WRONG! IF I DIDN'T LOVE YOU WOULD I FOLLOW YOU WHEREVER YOU GO?!" it was true, he wouldn't.

I hugged him tighter and let my tears fall.

"Please Wolfram. Don't cry, seeing you like this aches my heart. I want you to be happy, Wolfram. If you're happy, I am."

"No you won't…" his voice was sad, soft, broken.

"Even if that means marrying you…" There was a long pause. Wolfram turned to me, his eyes wide with shock. I smiled goofily at me and got off the bed.

"So, what will it be? Marry? Or to not marry?" Wolfram just blinked at me and wiped his tears away. He tried to smile again and was about to answer when Conrad came back.

"Your majesty, we're ready…" he informed.

My heart was beating fast. I'm stuck with two choices. To marry Wolfram would bring him joy, but will it bring me joy? If I don't marry him, would it bring him joy as much as it will bring to me?

I turned to face Conrad and nodded my head. "Take some rest Wolfram…And…Try to go to sleep…" I didn't face him as I hid my sad face.

To make Wolfram happy…Is it better to than to make myself happy?

I walked out of the room and walked straight to the ballroom. This was it, my final choice.

"_How dare you, wimp! How dare you forget about me?! You're supposed to accept or reject me at that speech of yours but you didn't. You totally ignored me, you cheater! It seems you were drooling over that blonde girl instead of thinking about our engagement!"_

"_That's what I am…a childish fool…Piss off…"_

"_Wolfram? Are you ok?"  
"You should enjoy your bath, your majesty. I'll see you shortly."_

"_What the hell happened!?"  
"Get Gisela, now!"_

"_How could you? Do you think I am happy? Do you think my pain and suffer would all go away after this night? No it won't your majesty! Because I love you!! Why can't you understand how much I love you?!"_

"_IF I DIDN'T LOVE YOU WOULD I FOLLOW YOU WHEREVER YOU GO?!"_

"_I want you to be happy, Wolfram. If you're happy, I am."_

"_Even if that means marrying you…"_

Conrad opened the huge door for me and everyone stopped talking and dancing. I walked up to the front ignoring all the faces now. My heart was pounding so fast that I couldn't hear Gwendal's speech.

"_Why can't you understand how much I love you?!"_

"Ladies and Gentlemen... The king of Shin Makoku, Yuuri Shibuya!"

Applauses were heard, followed by cheers. I stood there waiting for the crowd to die down and took a deep breath.

"_I want you to be happy, Wolfram. If you're happy, I am."

* * *

_

_There you go! Chapter 2 is done. Sorry if it's a bit short. I want to end the chapter right here. Haha! Don't kill me! Anyways, please drop in some reviews! The more I get, the more I'm into writing! Haha! Peace!!!!!!_


	3. Fiance

**Friendship, love, and hatred- by wolfiegirl93**

_Hello everyone! Sorry for the long wait. Summer holiday haha!_

_I would like to thank everyone for reviewing the previous chapters.  
_

_Well on with the story, oh and characters might be OOC. ENJOY!_

**Chapter 3- Fiance**

Applauses were heard, followed by cheers. Yuuri stood there waiting for the crowd to die down and took a deep breath.

"_I want you to be happy, Wolfram. If you're happy, I am."_

His heart was beating hard. It was finally the time Yuuri need to settle my engagement to Wolfram. He could either end it or…

"_How dare you, wimp! How dare you forget about me?! You're supposed to accept or reject me at that speech of yours but you didn't. You totally ignored me, you cheater! It seems you were drooling over that blonde girl instead of thinking about our engagement!"_

Yuuri couldn't think straight. He was still against boy and boy relationships even though he had been in Shin Makoku for a long time. All he ever wanted was to live a happy life with a girl and many children. Could Wolfram even give birth he wondered.

"Umm…Hello everyone. Sorry for the delay tonight. Something came up. No matter, everything has been settled down and I would not like to leave you all waiting for my speech and the performance coming up soon." Yuuri looked at Conrad who nodded warmly at him.

"As you all know that I was supposed to decide whether or not I should marry Wolfram on my previous party, but I somehow tried to avoid the subject…" He heard people talking to one another and felt extremely nervous. His stomach clench and he began to sweat.

"It is true that there is something about the blonde to look at. However, as many know I am from a world which doesn't encourage male to male relationships. Which is why making a choice like this is really hard for me…"

Before Yuuri could continue, a little girl climbed up onto the stage and pulled the hem of Yuuri's shirt.

"If you don't mind my asking, your majesty, but do you love his Excellency?" Yuuri's eyes widened.

"My child! I am so sorry, your majesty! It won't happen again I promise…" a woman came running for her child out of no where.

"Your majesty, if you also don't mind my saying, love is something that should not be ignored, despite the gender. If you truly love his Excellency, marry him. Follow your heart, not your logic."

"How dare you speak to his majesty like that, sir!" Gunter shouted out blocking Yuuri's view from the old man.

"Gunter!" the room became silent. "There's no need…to be mad at them. The girl and this man are right. If I really love Wolfram, I should marry him…"

"But your majesty!" Gunter whined.

"Enough!" Yuuri shouted covering his eyes from everyone's view.

"All I want is to make Wolfram happy. All I want is to make everyone happy…"

"_I want you to be happy, Wolfram. If you're happy, I am."_

"…No matter how much I had pained the blonde prince…"

"_How could you? Do you think I am happy? Do you think my pain and suffer would all go away after this night? No it won't your majesty! Because I love you!! Why can't you understand how much I love you?!"_

"…I will always be there for him. To make him happy. I need to make him happy…"

"_Even if that means marrying you…"_

Conrad watched Yuuri tightened his fist and a worried frown appeared. "Yuuri…" he whispered under his breath.

"I…I have come to a decision…" the room went extremely silent. Everyone was wondering what the choice was going to be. Yuuri was shaking violently, like he was crying. His face began to sweat while his eyes squeezed shut.

This was it…this was it…

Wolfram leaned against the pillar for support. He needed to know what Yuuri was going to say. It took a lot of strength to get his butt to the ballroom and he wasn't going to pass out.

"I…I have come to a decision…" he heard Yuuri say.

Without warning tears began falling from his eyes.

"_Please Wolfram. Don't cry, seeing you like this aches my heart. I want you to be happy, Wolfram. If you're happy, I am."_

"Wolfram von Bielefelt…"

"_So, what will it be? Marry? Or to not marry?"_

"Would be my wife this coming fall…" Wolfram's heart skipped a beat. The room was filled with cheers and applauses. Wolfram was so happy. He turned to look at Yuuri and that was when he finally stopped.

He had a smile on…to everyone it seem happy. However, being around Yuuri like almost every time, Wolfram could tell between a real smile and a fake one. This smile…was a fake.

Tears stung Wolfram's eyes once again and he covered his eyes.

Yuuri was doing this just to make Wolfram happy. Was Wolfram really happy? Yes, he is. But…was he being selfish?

Wolfram silently walked back to his room trying not to pass out on the way.

"_Please Wolfram. Don't cry…"_

"Yuuri…you idiot…"

**Yuuri's POV**

My heart was beating. The smile on my face won't come off. "Wolfram must be so happy now…" I told myself.

"I'm not so sure bout that…" I turned around to face my friend.

"Murata? Why the hell would you say that? I accepted our marriage!" Murata sighed and polished his glasses.

"HE was there…" I blinked

"He?"

"Wolfram. He heard everything…and saw everything…" I blinked confused at my friend.

"He saw your smile…" it was then I froze, realizing what my friend was trying to say. Without thinking, my feet carried me all the way to our bedroom as fast as they could go.

"He saw my smile…" was all I can say before opening the door.

"He saw my…" Wolfram sat on the bed while looking out of the window.

"Wolfram…?" I greeted scared to do anything else.

"I was wondering when you will come back here. It's late, time for bed." He lay down on the bed and kept his back facing me.

I couldn't move. I didn't know why. So what if he saw my smile. He can't see through it, can he?

"Night…" was all I could say before disappearing to the baths.

"Can he?"

**Wolfram's POV**

His voice sounded rough but that didn't make me feel sick. It was the way he said goodnight. It sounded guilty and confused at the same time.

Damn he was too innocent. I closed my eyes wondering to myself…Would I ever gain happiness now knowing the king himself isn't happy. Will he start to fall for me during the times we'll permanently have now we're going to be married? Will he suddenly change his mind bout us getting married?

I let the thoughts disappear through the back of my head and fell into a deep slumber.

"_Yuuri…" my voice was rough. Yuuri's smile faded away into concern._

"_What's wrong? Are you hurt? Do you want me the get Gisela?" I shook my head violently, regaining my strength._

"_How could you? Do you think I am happy? Do you think my pain and suffer would all go away after this night? No it won't your majesty! Because I love you!! Why can't you understand how much I love you?!"_

_Tears came out uncontrollably as I sat up. Yuuri backed away ever so slightly from me and just stared at me in shock._

"_No, I was wrong to. I was wrong to ever fall in love with you. I thought my love was clear, to everyone it is…but I just can't seem to get it in your mind. I… give up!" _

I turned in my sleep frowning the whole way.

"_WELL YOU THOUGHT WRONG! IF I DIDN'T LOVE YOU WOULD I FOLLOW YOU WHEREVER YOU GO?!"_

I turned again.

"_I want you to be happy, Wolfram. If you're happy, I am."_

"_Even if that means marrying you…"_

I snapped my eyes open and sat straight up. I couldn't take it. I love him too much. It hurts to know I am marrying a man who doesn't even love me.

"_I want you to be happy, Wolfram. If you're happy, I am."_

"No…you're not…" I whispered letting a few tears run down my cheek.

"Wolfram?" my eyes snapped open. I turned to my right to see Yuuri sitting next to me concern.

"What's wrong? Are you ok?" I almost forgot I fell asleep.

"What time is it?" I asked rubbing my eyes.

"2 in the morning…" came his reply. "Seriously, what's wrong?"

"…" I couldn't tell him. I wasn't in a mood to start a quarrel.

"I just had a nightmare…it's ok…" I took it that Yuuri fell for it since he smiled and hugged me.

"Well, if you need anything, tell me k? I'm tired. Goodnight, Wolf…" I watched him closed his eyes before walking to the window. The stars were forming something. I made out the picture. It was a guy.

"What the hell?" was all I could say. I must be imagining things. Suddenly it was as if the eye created by the star winked at me.

"What the hell of Shinou!" was all I could say before waking my future husband up again.

"Damn it, Wolf! Get some sleep!"

_Here you go! Sorry for the short chapter. Well tell me what you think about this. Sorry for the grammar and spelling errors. I knew I made some on the way… Well I'm off…Tata for Now!_


	4. Second Bride?

**Friendship, love, and hatred- by wolfiegirl93**

_Hello everyone! Sorry for the long wait. _

_I would like to thank everyone for reviewing the previous chapters.  
_

_Well on with the story, oh and characters might be OOC. ENJOY!_

**Chapter 4- Second bride?**

"Wolfram… Wolfram… For god sake wake up!" Wolfram groaned in his sleep and crack an eye open ready to kill Yuuri for waking him up.

"What?!" he shouted frowning and glaring at the blushing Yuuri. Blushing? Yuuri looked away from Wolfram and smiled.

"Con…Conrad told me that they want to talk about our wedding… And umm…" Wolfram raised an eyebrow at Yuuri confused to why Yuuri was so embarrassed. He looked at himself and saw that his night dress had slid up to reveal his perfect stomach and immediately pulled it down.

"And?" he asked trying to hide his own blush.

"Umm…" so it wasn't the nightdress that made Yuuri like this?

"Spill it out wimp!"

"What were you dreaming about just now?" Wolfram blinked at Yuuri who wasn't looking at him.

"I… forgot…" came the brilliant reply. Yuuri nodded and got off the bed.

"Why? Did I say something?" Wolfram asked his heart beating fast.

"You umm… kept saying… 'yes' and 'more' and… umm… kept saying my name…" Wolfram gasped recalling his 'dream' last night. His face turned extremely red and he hid under his blanket.

"IT ISN'T WHAT IT SEEMS TO BE!!" he shouted utterly embarrassed. Yuuri chuckled nervously and walked out of the room.

"We're expected for breakfast at 9, Wolf. Don't be too late…" Yuuri closed the door leaving a hot Wolfram hiding his face from everything.

"Damn and I had to say it out loud!!" he scolded himself.

**Wolfram's POV**

Everyone was eating breakfast when I entered the dining hall. Yuuri was as usual talking to Greta and Conrad. I took my usual seat next to Yuuri's and began eating.

"Now that Wolfram is here, we should start the wedding preparations…" Gunter began wiping his mouth politely.

"That soon?" I asked curiously.

"Well, Yuuri is bound to marry you sometime. The sooner the better. Besides, being a king has more responsibility to attend to. The more… you know… the better and you should know that by now, Wolfram…" Gunter started babbling. I almost choked at his words and my eyes went as big as they could.

"What's so good 'bout having more responsibility Gunter?" Yuuri groaned. I wanted to shout at him but I couldn't. My mind was racing. I totally forgot about 'that certain thing'.

"Yuuri you damn cheater!" was all I could say before running out of the room.

I didn't want to stay there. Not after what I heard. Why me? Why did I fall in love with the king…or a king…!!

**Yuuri's POV**

"Yuuri you damn cheater!"

I watched Wolfram suddenly run out of the room and half of me wanted to go after him. Before I could, Gwendal's words made me stay.

"That was uncalled for Gunter. Wolfram forgot all about it, and you had to bring it up."

"But a king should do it and not only for his pleasure but for the younger generations to come!" Gunter complained. "Look at Cheri-"

"Mother did that only for pleasure!!" Gwendal argued. He frowned and took a sip of his drink.

"Umm… Am I missing something?" Conrad sighed and looked at Greta. Greta blinked and shared my confused look.

"Your majesty…"

"I'm Yuuri!"

"Sorry, Yuuri. You know on earth that most kings have many wives?"

I blinked and nodded. Suddenly a thought hit me. "Oh no. You mean it's the same here too? I have to marry more Wolframs?! No, more people?!"

Everyone nodded their heads and looked away. "But now, your majesty. We should focus on your wedding with Wolfram. However, he ran off and…"

"I'll go get him…" I said standing up. I don't want to have more wives. Especially when I will end up alone like Cheri-sama.

I walked out to find my fiancé and spotted him under a tree staring off to space.

"Wolfram!" I called running up to him. He didn't look at me or stand up. I called him again but no reply. He must have taken the whole thing seriously.

"Wolfram…"

"So who are you going to choose for your next bride?" he asked monotonously. I sighed and sat down next to him.

"Wolfram… I don't want to have more than one wife…" before I could say anymore. His next words stabbed me like a knife.

"Because one 'Wolfram' is more than enough for you to handle…"

I looked at his expressionless face and closed my eyes. I leaned my head on the tree behind me and felt the breeze dance lightly across my face.

"Wolfram. Having one of you is rather hard already. But…" I opened my eyes and place my left hand on his chin to make him face me.

"Having no 'Wolfram' is a rather lonely life. I only want one 'Wolfram'. Not two or none…"

Wolfram seemed shocked at my sudden say and a sad smile appeared on his face. The smile instantly vanished and he looked away again.

"Simple, you can find someone that is totally opposite my character and marry him or her instead…" I groaned. This doesn't seem to work.

"Wolfram, what I am trying to say is I only want one bride, and that bride is you. I don't want a second wife. I am not like your mother… I am not a player or a cheater. I would never cheat on my fiancé."

"Wimp…" he muttered. I smiled and he looked at me.

"Why? Why did you suddenly choose to accept our wedding? You don't even love me at all…" I blinked yet again. Wolfram was sad about this? Then I recalled last night. I gasped and gripped both of his arms.

"How could you say that?" I said. But then I thought to myself. Did I? I do love him I admit, but only as a friend, a brother. Right?

"Your smile last night said it all. It was not full off happiness I am sure. You weren't happy at all that we're getting married. You only did that to make me happy. I don't want marry without love, Yuuri!" he looked like he was fighting the urge to cry or something. My heart began to twist. I had to do this, I can't turn back on my words and I don't want to hurt Wolfram. Especially when almost everyone was happy for us.

"You thought wrong…" Ok, so I lied. "I was happy. I was only worried about your condition that time so that's why I wasn't really smiling. I kept wondering what if I didn't accept our engagement. My life would be lonely and sad without you Wolfram. I was just glad that I didn't deny our engagement." Ok not all that was I lie. But I need to cheer the boy in front of me up. It somehow worked seeing his smile.

"Please…" I took a deep breath and hugged the smaller boy. "Don't think anything other than that…" that was true. I want him to believe what I say and let it drop. I don't think I want to ever explain that again. Wolfram smiled and relaxed under my embrace. I looked up at the sky and let my smile fade away.

Will I ever be happy in the future? Wolfram is so I am right? Now that I have to find a new wife or whatever, my thoughts are extremely muddled up. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to actually fall for Wolfram, will it? Maybe it's time I realized that it doesn't matter about the sex, but if you really love the person or not. I unconsciously kissed the blonde's forehead and felt him stiffen.

I started to wonder if that was uncalled for. However, he relaxed again and snuggled closer into my embrace. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I played with his hair.

Maybe… It's time I start to look more at the boy in my arms.

**Wolfram's POV**

I smiled as I watched Greta running away from my future husband. He told me he will only marry me this morning but does he really mean it? I can't help but to think negatively at him. Somehow it doesn't feel right. It was as if he was hiding his real emotions away. He didn't tell me he loved me yet but I'll give it some time.

"Yuuri!" I heard Greta shout and she ran right passed me.

"Wolfram!!" I heard a lower manly voice. I turned to face the man and gasped. Yuuri bumped into me sending both of us falling to the ground. His mouth almost crushed onto mine but he stopped himself before it did. I was slightly disappointed but brushed it off.

"Sorry… That girl just ran around you and I can't stop myself in time…" Yuuri said nervously. I rolled my eyes and walked off to hug Greta.

"That's 'cause you're a wimp…" I said while picking up our daughter.

"Don't call me that!" Yuuri retorted.

"Hmph!" I placed Greta down and patted her head. "Make sure you don't do that with another person. I don't want that wimp to fall on him or her and kiss her…" I said playfully serious. Greta giggled and nodded.

"Yes daddy!" she saluted and went off to find Gwendal. Yuuri chuckled and stood beside me.

"She's all grown up. She can ride a horse already!" Yuuri said proudly.

"Hmph! She's better than you at it even!"

"Aww… Come on, Wolf! You're talking shallow at your future husband!" I froze and looked at him. Judging by his face I would say he didn't mean it that way. He blushed and walked away slowly.

"We should go freshen up Wolf…" he said anxiously. I smiled and walked beside him.

"We better hurry then. It's almost dinner time." Yuuri smiled and shyly held my hand. I squeezed it gently and looked forward. Maybe I was thinking too much. Maybe Yuuri did accept it because he wanted to.

**Yuuri's POV**

Night time came so fast and here I am lying next to my future wife, I mean husband. Wow, that sounded wrong! I can't say that I am use to male and male relationship yet. Sigh, if only Wolfram was a girl. What am I saying?! I like Wolfram as a male not a female. I can't even imagine him as a she! We didn't talk about our wedding preparations or the date even. Since Wolfram was still mad at Gunter for reminding him about the 'king's duty', I ordered no one to speak of our wedding or my future marriage concubines or whatever they call it. Not until Wolfram was ready to hear it all.

"Ngh… Yuuri…" I heard the sleeping boy groan. I looked at him and saw his frowning face.

"Wolf?"

"Go to bed Yuuri!" he muttered. I smiled at him and cuddled near him. It was so warm dare I say…comfy?

"Night Wolfram…" I sighed pulling the blankets higher up my body. Wolfram snuggled closer to me and moaned in response. I couldn't keep the big smile I had off of my face. I don't know why but it felt so nice so… right…

I looked at the pretty boy's face and unconsciously wrapped an arm around his petite body. I felt him stiffen slightly but then it disappeared instantly.

"Wolfram?" I asked knowing he wasn't asleep yet.

"What?" he replied tiredly.

"Do you love me that much to really want me to marry you?" Ok, bad question. I readied myself for the scream that was bound to come. However, all the blonde did was cuddle deeper into me.

"You have no idea, Yuuri…" he sighed before soft snoring sounds were heard. I wish I could sleep that fast. I looked up at the ceiling and smiled to myself again. That was all I need to here.

"He loves me… Thank goodness…" I sighed closing my heavy eyelids. At least this whole wedding thing won't go to waste after all. Greta would be really happy and we would be a real family.

Who cares about the second wife thing at the moment? What is important now is to have the wedding and to make everyone happy. That's all I really want… at the moment. **  
**_**  
Ok here you go, chapter 4 all ready and done! Sorry for the mistakes yall… Hehe, I'm not that great in English anyway. LOL. Well please drop in reviews!! It would really help me write more and…yeah… Anyways, I'm not really sure where this story is going but I really hope you wouldn't mind. Anyways, I gotta go… It's 3 am and I'm really tired. LOL! Who am I kidding! I wanna read more fan fictions! Hell yeah! Well tata for now! Adios! Sayonara! Oyasumi! Jane!**_


	5. The Wedding

**Friendship, love, and hatred- by wolfiegirl93**

_Hello everyone! Sorry for the long wait. _

_I would like to thank everyone for reviewing the previous chapters.  
_

_Well on with the story, oh and characters might be OOC. ENJOY!_

**Chapter 5- The Wedding…**

"YUURI!"

Yuuri snapped his eyes open to see a very angry Wolfram on top of him. It was the first time Yuuri had seen Wolfram up before him. Yuuri rubbed his eyes and sat up, sleep still blurring his vision.

"Wolfram? What's wrong?" he asked groggily. Wolfram blinked a few times before growling at his fiancé.

"Hmph! Some fiancé you are!!" he shouted before getting off the large bed. Yuuri took some time to register what Wolfram said before grabbing the other man's arm.

"Whoa… What got you in a twist this morning? What did I do this time?" Yuuri asked confused. Wolfram wanted to pound at his lover and hit him nonstop but the look on Yuuri's face was stopping him. It was just too cute for Wolfram. Although Yuuri's hair was unruly and his eyes were filled with sleep, Wolfram loved it.

"Hmph! Have you forgotten what day it is?" Wolfram said looking away from the demon king. Yuuri thought for a while before gasping.

"Oh my God! I'm getting married today!" he shouted before jumping off the bed. He hugged Wolfram and laughed crazily. "I can't believe it's finally here! Wahhh!! I'm getting married to the pretty prince!!"

Wolfram smiled at his future husband act and unconsciously joined Yuuri dancing. "Mother's coming! Father's coming! Brother is coming!! Wahoo!! I never felt happier in my life!"

Wolfram stopped dancing and smiled weakly at Yuuri. 'Was this all he cared about? His family coming and nothing more?' Wolfram tried to hide his discomfort and kept smiling.

However, Yuuri wasn't as stupid as before. He knew when Wolfram's troubled. "Wolfram?"

"I hope you'll have fun with your family here. Sing, laugh, drink, dance, talk, joke, congratulate, hug, kiss, listen…" Wolfram chuckled slightly and walked one step away from the king. But Yuuri didn't miss the frown that was placed only for a second when he said 'kiss'.

"Oh come on, Wolf! Kissing would be for you only! Maybe I'll receive cheek-kisses. But no lips ok? That would be for you and only you…" Yuuri hugged the blonde caringly before closing his eyes. He felt the blonde relax under his touch and sighed in relief.

It had been a month after Yuuri had accepted his proposal to Wolfram and both of them were getting cozy. They started going on dates (sneaking out of the castle of course) and shared hugs and kisses from time to time. Yuuri wasn't complaining he was enjoying it.

The thought of marrying a male had been long gone from his mind and he actually fell badly for the prince. The wedding was what he had been waiting for all the time.

It was said that they'll be married 2 months after Yuuri's seventeenth birthday. However, Yuuri was just too impatient. Him wanting to have the wedding a month earlier than it's usual date surprised everyone, especially Wolfram.

"Yuuri!" Wolfram shouted as Yuuri started tickling his sides. Wolfram tried his best to hold in his laughter but failed. He fell onto the floor, Yuuri sitting on his stomach carefully, and started giggling. After being in the same room for more than 2 years, Yuuri knows how to distract the blonde.

"Say you love me…" Yuuri ordered ignoring the whimpers giving off by his fiancé.

"Like hell I would! Get off!"

"Not until you tell me how much you love me…"

"Urgh! Goddammit Yuuri Shibuya! I love you like I love myself now get off!" Yuuri chuckled and sighed sadly.

"Aww… So my rival is yourself huh? Hmmm… let's see… How can I make you love me and only me?"

Wolfram groaned at the man's words and rolled his eyes. "Oh come on! You can never make me hate myself. Now get off! I need to get ready for the wedding! We only have like 4 hours left!"

"Aww… But it's still a long way to go!" Yuuri complained. He leaned into Wolfram's ear placing his right hand on the blonde's chest while his left hand played with the golden curls. "Besides… If you go now, I won't be in a mood when the wedding starts. I haven't got my fun yet!"

Wolfram blushed as Yuuri nibbled his right ear and placed both of his hands on the maou's shoulder. "Yu-u-ri…" he moaned. Yuuri chuckled slightly and moved his lips to the blonde's nose.

"You're an angel Wolf…" he whispered grinning like a hungry wolf. Wolfram closed his eyes trying to suppress a groan. When did Yuuri become like this, he didn't know, but he ain't complaining. This was what he always wanted!

"Seriously… If you want this angel to shine, you need to let him go and get ready for…" he didn't finish as Yuuri kissed his lips passionately. Wolfram immediately returned the kiss and wrapped his arms around Yuuri's neck. Moans and heavy breathing filled the room. Who cares about the wedding now? He was in heaven already! Wait, wedding?

"Yuuri!" Wolfram bit Yuuri's lower lips harshly making the black haired boy yelp in pain.

"What the hell was that for?!" Yuuri said while sucking his bleeding lip. Wolfram got off the bed and went for the door. He glared at Yuuri and frowned.

"For distracting your future bride! Now get up and go bathe. I'll be waiting for you there… Hmph!" Wolfram walked out of the room leaving the king smiling.

"If only I realized I loved him earlier…" Yuuri sighed and ran after the blonde.

**Wolfram's POV**

Yuuri was acting weird this morning. It was the first time Yuuri kissed me like that. He always played safe. Only daring to kiss my lips, forehead, cheek, and nose. Today was different, and I loved it. It's probably because we're getting married in like 2 hours time. I didn't miss how happy he was. Is he really that happy?

I looked into the mirror and smiled to myself. I looked pretty with the long frilly wedding gown. It was plain, except for some white flowers decorated around my waist. The flared out at the bottom hiding my slim legs. It was a v-neck and for once I almost mistaken myself as a woman. The only thing that symbolized me as a man would be my hard, flat chest. I don't have broad shoulders or a muscular body like Yuuri, brother, Weller, and Josak- should I go for Josak?

The curves on my hips weren't as curvy as females around here but it sure is slim. My golden locks are soft and smooth, almost like those fashion models Yuuri describe from his 'Earth'.

A knock was heard and I gave permission for whoever it was to come in. Hope it isn't Yuuri. I don't want him to see me in my wedding gown already. It was mother actually.

"Hello Mother…" I greeted smiling. Mother looked at me with teary eyes and buried my face between her large breasts.

"My wolfie is getting married! This is utterly joyful…" I pushed away from her gasping for breath before looking at myself in the mirror again.

"Thank you, mother…" I said with a slight hint of sadness in my voice. Mother touched my shoulder and I looked into her worried eyes.

"What's wrong?" she asked. I blinked a few times before narrowing my eyes. I looked away from her and walked towards the window. Yuuri was playing baseball with Conrad again. I frowned. Isn't he supposed to get ready for OUR wedding?!

"I have a feeling that something bad will happen…" I confessed. Mother walked closer to me and looked out the window too.

"Like what?"

"I don't know. Yuuri changing his mind? I messed up? Some resistance…?"

"Resistance?" I felt my heart ache.

"Like somebody doesn't want us to get married or something…" mother sighed and held my hands.

"Just believe that Yuuri loves you and that you'll be together forever…" she said. A lame advice but it sure did make me happier.

"Thank you, mother…" I said before hugging her. She returned the hug but not as tight as her suffocating ones.

"I should probably get his majesty to prepare. Guests will be arriving in an hour!" Mother said before running out of my room. I sighed and looked at Yuuri laughing.

"I have a bad feeling…"

**Yuuri's POV**

"Say Conrad, do you always feel so nervous and uncertain when your wedding day comes?" I threw the ball at my godfather and watched him catch it.

"Not sure. Never been married before, your majesty…" he said. I groaned and caught the ball he threw.

"It's Yuuri… brother…" I saw him stiffen and look at me before planting my one million dollar smile. His chuckled and caught the ball.

"Yes, Yuuri…" I sighed and looked up to our bedroom. Wolfram is in there getting ready for our wedding. I felt butterflies running around in my tummy and my heart beat faster.

I'm finally going to be married to the person I love. However, I can't help the feeling of worry.

What if Wolfram left me on the altar?

"Yuuri?" Conrad asked. I looked at him and caught the ball his threw.

"Do you think Wolfram would have second thoughts on our marriage?" Conrad stared at me before smiling warmly.

"He'll never, Yuuri. He loves you more than he loves his family. His life depends on you. He won't have second thoughts…" I chuckled softly and threw the ball at him.

"You're so sure about what he feels…"

"I am his brother after all…" was his reply. I laughed and sat on the floor.

"Your majesty!!" I turned my head to see the former maou waving at me.

"Ah, Cheri!" I greeted and walked up to her.

"Aww, your majesty should be getting ready for his wedding! Guests are coming in less than an hour!"

I stared at her before screaming. "What?! Oh my god! Wolfram is so gonna kill me if he knows I'm playing baseball!!" I ran off leaving my future family members together.

"I'm getting married…in less than 2 hours!!" I smiled childishly ignoring the stares given by the workers.

**Wolfram's POV**

The time has come. Everyone was seated in the ballroom and here I am standing outside squeezing the life out of the poor dead plants on my hand. We had to follow the 'Earth' way of marriage since Yuuri wanted to. I don't get why we have to do such a commotion. Our custom would be to have a drink of wine and signing a treaty before enjoying a normal party. This is just too much…

"You ready?" Mother asked. I took a deep breath and nodded. She wrapped her arms around slim ones and the guards opened the doors. Music danced across the room and all eyes were on me. I ignored them as I focused my eyes on that one person.

Yuuri gazed at me in utter shock. He smiled happily later and lust filled his eyes. I probably stunned him with my beauty. The next thing I knew I was standing beside him as the priest began speaking.

"You're beautiful…" he whispered softly. I grinned and winked my eye at him.

"Do you, Yuuri Shibuya, our 27th demon king, and peacemaker, take Wolfram von Bielefelt, son of our 26th demon king as your wife?"

"I do…" I felt my eyes water. I felt so happy that Yuuri didn't reject me.

"Do you, Wolfram von Bielefelt, son of our 26th demon king, take Yuuri Shibuya as your husband?"

This was it. My heart was pounding so fast. My cheeks were red and my eyes were swollen up. Just two simple words…

"I do…" I felt Yuuri sigh in relief and beamed.

"You my now exchange…" before he could finish his sentence, the hallway door burst open to reveal 2 unconscious guards. In walked a girl and Yuuri gasped.

She was pretty. Long straight purple hair with matching eyes and a body to die for. She stared right at Yuuri and smirked. I felt Yuuri stiffen and his eyes were huge. I arched an eyebrow and looked at the girl again.

"Who are you to ruin our wedding?!" I demanded furiously. She ruined our wedding!

"Yuuri Shibuya…" she said and I felt Yuuri take deep breaths. He seemed shocked and hurt. He knows her… but I don't. Have we met somewhere during our trips? Was she invited to our banquets? Just who is this girl?

Who is she?

It was then I found out her name…

"Kisa?"

Kisa grinned and winked at Yuuri. "Long time no see…"

* * *

_Kya!! I have no idea what I'm doing!! Hahah! Please review! Please please please!!_


	6. Kisa Fujikara

**Friendship, love, and hatred- by wolfiegirl93**

_Hello everyone! Thanks for the review…_

_Many of you have questions to ask. Mostly they're "What does this have to do with the summary" and "Are they married?" _

_I can assure you that your answers are either in this chapter or the next. Please continue to read though! Kisa is just a character I made up… You'll find out more about her in this chapter too._

_Oh in this chapter, there will be swearing!! I warn those who hate violent words to please think twice before reading on. Thank you!_

**Chapter 6- Kisa Fujikara**

**Yuuri's POV**

My mind went blank. Kisa Fujikara was actually in Shin Makoku ruining my wedding with Wolfram. I couldn't move. My eyes felt like it will explode from shock, confusion, and embarrassment.

"Yuuri Shibuya…" she started. I felt shivers down my spine and slowly nodded my head. She looked at me and then to Wolfram who was mad, and of course confused.

"My my Yuuri… You got yourself a nice one here. I feel so heartbroken…" she said trying to make a joke out of it. "If I knew you're not straight, I wouldn't have bothered watching you for two years."

"Who the hell are you?!" Wolfram bellowed. I can feel his anger. I should be angry too, I mean, she ruined my wedding.

"Kisa Fujikara… Princess of Lacei and a classmate of Yuuri on Earth." She said smiling. Wolfram stiffened and looked at me. I felt like I wanna crawl up.

"You're… A demon?" I started to ask. I heard her laugh… hard.

"Hell no! I'm a normal human being! Unlike you, Yuuri, I don't turn all 'Justice like' and summon those scary demon-like creatures. I instead carry poison..." I blinked at her and wondered how long she knew about me. This explains all those weird stares she gave me when I went back to Earth.

"You have no right to call his majesty by his first name!" Gunter shouted running in front of me blocking my view of her. Conrad came up behind me and stood their frowning. I took this chance to see Wolfram standing there speechless.

"Wolfram?" he was looking pale. He looked at me with wide eyes and immediately turned away when Kisa spoke.

"Yo, Yuuri. I never knew you're gay!" she said laughing. I stiffened and kept my glare at her.

"I said do not call him by his name!" Gunter shouted. Ready to pounce at her.

"What?" I started my voice cracking. Kisa grinned at me and then sighed.

"Your bride is a male right? Which makes you marry a man. That seems rather gay to me…"

"I AM NOT GAY!!"

The room fell silent and all eyes were on me. What hurt the most were the huge big eyes from Wolfram. I didn't dare look at him. For these past few weeks I totally forgot about how weird it is to marry a guy until she came along. I felt numb and weak.

"Oh really?" Kisa's voice rang clear in my ear. "Explain your wedding then?"

"…" I was speechless. I loved Wolfram but the fact that he's a guy and it's really awkward hit me.

"I'm not…" I said again shivering.

"Prove it!" Kisa shouted. All eyes were on me yet again and I felt a hand tug my arm.

"Yuuri?" it was Conrad. I didn't look up. I shook my head slowly.

"How?" I asked unconsciously.

"End the wedding…" Kisa said grinning evilly. My eyes widened and I looked straight at her. "End the wedding and marry me!" she added laughing.

I froze at my spot. Did she just say marry her? I looked at the crowd past her and then to Gunter who looked shocked and then to Conrad who sported a frown on his usual calm face. Then I looked at Wolfram who stood there emotionless and very pale. I… couldn't leave him… right?

Then images of Wolfram lying motionless on Conrad's lap appeared in my head. If I leave Wolfram, would that happen again?

"_Your majesty! Please back off!" Gunter shouted grabbing my arms. I shoved it away and hugged the cold body.  
_"_Is he-? Don't tell he's-" Conrad laid his hand on my back and shook his head.  
_"_His injuries are deep. He was attacked while coming back from the village. Apparently he was too deep in mind to notice the bandits." I shook my head and snapped his hand away.  
_"_Is he DEAD?!"_

No, I would never let that happen again! Wolfram is precious to me, I won't let him go!

"Why?" I pushed on. Kisa stopped laughing and then crossed her arms.

"If you don't. I'll tell everyone back on Earth about your marriage to a male and here's the proof…" she held up a photograph of me and Wolfram standing next to each other holding our hands while the priest's mouth was slightly open. Another one was when Wolfram and I were kissing in the backyard. How the hell did she get these shots?!

"How did you…?" But I was cut off.

"To hell you are!" It was Wolfram who cried. "Give us the damn photos and get the fucking hell out of here!" he was mad, everyone knew.

"What the hell does it matter to you? I thought you don't care what others think about your relationship? Why help Yuuri when you should be mad at him?" Kisa challenged. Wolfram growled and I could feel his powers emerging.

"You ruined our wedding, you came here to fucking tell Yuuri to end our wedding and to marry you, and you freaking blackmailed him!" Wolfram walked up to her and stared into her purple eyes. Kisa is actually a pretty girl. Her long black hair ended at her tailbone and she was perfectly fit. However, Wolfram was 100 times prettier. I grinned at Wolfram's actions. But something was stirring inside me. It was telling me to pull Wolfram away from her.

They were very close to each other.

"I dare you to say that again gay boy…" Kisa said frowning. Wolfram took a deep breath and was about to answer before she pressed her lips firmly yet forcefully on his.

That was when hell broke loose.

**Wolfram's POV**

I froze. The girl who was trying to take my lover away from me was kissing me. I tried to pull back but she bit my lower lip hard. I moaned at the contact and squeezed her hand tightly, making sure I left a mark. I heard Yuuri screaming and running up to us.

I tried to break free again but she used her tongue to try and break my mouth open. I pressed my lips tightly against each other but she bit me again. I gasped and she immediately went to bite my tongue. I screamed into her mouth and felt blood.

Yuuri was pulling me away from her with all his might while Conrad and Gunter pulled the girl away from me. I panted and leaned onto Yuuri's strong chest.

"What…the hell?" I gasped out feeling dizzy. I didn't miss her evil grin and she licked her lips.

"Now with you out of the way, Yuuri's mine!" she cackled before Conrad hit the back of her neck putting her into a deep sleep. I felt myself fall to sleep too. However, Yuuri's screaming voice woke me up.

"What the hell Wolfram?! You moaned into her kiss!!" he was mad. I blinked and looked into his black eyes. The fact that I was looking at him upwards, the ceiling lights made him look like an angel.

"You're beautiful…" I whispered before closing my eyes.

I was tired, really tired…

**Yuuri's POV**

She was kissing him!! My blood began to boil and before I could react to it, I heard Wolfram moan. That did it and I was running right at them. I grabbed hold of Wolfram's arms and pulled as hard as I could. But, their lips were glued together still. I groaned and pull harder shouting for help. Conrad and Gunter ran up and took hold of the girl's arms and I heard Wolfram scream. I pulled harder and I saw Conrad and Gunter did the same.

They finally pulled apart and Wolfram leaned into me.

"Now with you out of the way, Yuuri's mine!" she cackled before Conrad hit the back of her neck putting her into a deep sleep.

I screamed at Wolfram, anger strong in my voice.

"What the hell Wolfram?! You moaned into her kiss!!" I saw him look up at me and then smiled.

"You're beautiful…" he said before passing out.

"Wolfram? Wolfram! Wolf!" I shook him violently.

"Your majesty! Get him to Gisela now!" Gunter shouted. Gisela came running towards them and checked Wolfram's pulse.

"Did she bite his tongue?" Gisela asked. Yuuri frowned and nodded slightly.

"Oh, that's bad…" she said frightened. "Get him to my room now!"

I gave Gunter a confuse look. He sighed and kneeled down. "Your majesty, Wolfram's been hit with poison. She gave him the 'kiss of curse' and the 'bite of death'!"

I gasped and my feet and hands acted on its own. It was happening all over again. I might lose Wolfram again!

"Wolfram! Hang in there, Wolf! You can't leave me…NOT AGAIN!!" I shouted not caring what happened to the other guests. Noting that Gunter and Conrad weren't following, he must have blocked the guests from following me or something like that.

"Yuu-chan! Yuu-chan!" I ignored my mother who was trying to get pass Conrad. Gisela followed close by and i noticed her pale face. Is it really that bad? Curse myself for not listening in Gunter's classes!

Gwendal chose a right time to go to the bathroom. And where the hell was Cheri?!

"Your majesty?" Gwendal was in front of me. I panicked and screamed like mad.

"Wolfram…poisoned…HELP!" Gwendal blinked before taking Wolfram out of my shaky arms and ran of to Gisela's room, Gisela following close by.

I watched the three disappear from my sight and kneeled down holding my chest.

"_His injuries are deep. He was attacked while coming back from the village. Apparently he was too deep in mind to notice the bandits."  
"Is he DEAD?!"  
"We don't know your majesty. I sent two guards of to find Gisela while you sent another one. She should arrive here as soon as possible. I'm so sorry, Yuuri. It's my fault for letting him go-"  
"Just shut up and bring him to our room immediately!"_

I clutched my head and squeezed my eyes shut, fighting the tears that wanted so bad to come out.

"_Lord Wolfram is fine. He's still alive. However, I believe the wounds were caused by gunshots.  
"He's sleeping now your majesty. Maybe tomorrow…?"  
"NO! I want to see him NOW!"_

Footsteps were heard I found Conrad holding my shoulders and shaking me. "Yuuri?" he asked. I ignored him and felt the cherished memories all flood back.

"_Hmph! Some fiancé you are!!"_

"_Oh come on, Wolf! Kissing would be for you only! Maybe I'll receive cheek-kisses. But no lips ok? That would be for you and only you…"_

"_Say you love me…"  
"Like hell I would! Get off!"  
"Not until you tell me how much you love me…"_

"_Do you, Yuuri Shibuya, our 27th demon king, and peacemaker, take Wolfram von Bielefelt, son of our 26th demon king as your wife?"  
"I do…"  
"Do you, Wolfram von Bielefelt, son of our 26th demon king, take Yuuri Shibuya as your husband?"  
"I do…"_

"Wolfram…he won't leave me will he, Conrad?" I couldn't help it. My tears came down. Conrad looked at me with those sad eyes and I felt my inside being ripped apart.

"Kisa is the princess of Lacei. Which also means she has the most powerful poison ever. I'm…not sure what would be of Wolfram…" he whispered softly. I breathed hard and hugged the bigger man.

"_Now with you out of the way, Yuuri's mine!"_

"I don't want him to leave me…!!" I shouted crying into the brown uniform.

"I don't ever want him to leave me…"

"Don't worry, your majesty!" Gunter said. When did he arrive? "Wolfram will never leave you. He is your wife now, after all!"

I sniffled and looked at him. "We didn't exchange rings… The priest mum hired didn't say 'May I now pronounce you husband and…' he…we're not really husb-" I sobbed harder, the pain in my chest stabbing deeper inside.

I felt Conrad rubbing my back caringly and then footsteps were heard. It was Gwendal.

"Gwendal!" Gunter shouted running to him. "How's Wolfram?"

Gwendal looked up from the floor, his eyes narrowing. He looked at Gunter, then to Conrad, then to me. He stared at me the longest before clenching his fist.

"Prepare yourself…"


	7. Vontlare Klinstoff

**Friendship, love, and hatred- by wolfiegirl93**

First of, wow… I never knew I will get that much review for chapter 6! I feel so blessed and touched! HAHA!! Well I'm glad you like it and yeah I need someone to be the 'bitch' hahah! Anyways, enjoy chapter 7!

**Chapter 7- Vontlare Klinstoff**

"Well?" Kisa asked. The bowing man looked up at her and grinned.

"If I agree… I want something in return…" he said.

"And that would be?" she asked raising an eyebrow. The man crossed his arms around his chest and glare at her with much hunger.

"I want you to promise that you and that sickening King of Shin Makoku are to leave this world and back to Earth…"

Kisa looked taken aback but then smirked. "And if I don't…"

"Wolfram would be healed by Yuuri and Yuuri would be his…" Kisa frowned and then raised her hand.

"Deal… But under one condition…" The man looked at her questioningly and she smiled evilly.

"You make sure Wolfram von Beilefelt will never love Yuuri again…"

**Yuuri's POV**

It felt like a heavy winter storm just fell on Shin Makoku. My heart and brain seemed to be frozen. Even if I'm sitting in the middle of the warm bubble bath feeling the hot water burn my skin, it still seemed cold. My dark eyes held nothing but sadness.

"_Prepare yourself…"_

Prepare myself for what? Wolfram's death?! No way! I would never prepare myself for his death! I can't believe he will die, I know he won't!

"_His heart is really weak, his lungs took in a lot of poison, I might add. When she bit his tongue, she sucked his blood taking most of his healing powers away…"_

I sunk deeper into the huge tub and felt my hair shiver at the heat.

"_Gisela healed him but it really took a lot of her energy away. Every time her healing powers went through Wolfram's skin, the poison vanished it…" _

"_Vanished?" _

"_Vanished… it killed it before it can touch Wolfram's lungs, your majesty…"_

"Damn that Kisa!" Yuuri yelled underwater, forgetting that he needs to breathe.

His family had gone back to Earth after hearing the news and Cheri went to search for powerful healers around the world. The wedding was wrecked and Wolfram's life was in danger. Is this punishment for not realizing his love to the blonde prince earlier? Is this punishment for ignoring the blonde prince all these years?!

"Yuuri!" Conrad shouted. He touched the water to get Yuuri out of the steamy water but pulled back immediately. "Your majesty! How could you stand the burning heat?! This isn't the lake which doesn't burn you up! Get up now please before you get anymore blisters on your skin!"

I ignored him. If I get up, Wolfram's condition would be clear in my mind. I don't want that!

"Yuuri!" Conrad shouted again trying to get into the water without being burnt. I ignored him and dunk my head underwater. That was then I felt a splash. Conrad had dived in.

My eyes snapped open and panic overwhelmed me. I swam to where Conrad was knitting his eyebrows together and gritting his teeth. I grabbed his right hand and swam to the edge of the big pool.

"Conrad, are you crazy?! You said you couldn't stand the damn heat! I could, so why the hell…"

Conrad knelt there breathing hard. His face, hand, and neck were brighter red than mine and I don't want to know what lay under the clothes he was wearing.

"I cannot let his majesty do…something…like…that…" I knew he was about to pass out. I ran to the door, ignoring that I was fully pink and naked.

"Someone help!! Anyone!!"

Gunter came running inside finding my fully exposed body and then to Conrad who was trying his best to stay conscious. He then moved to look at his red skin and then to my pink ones.

"Your majesty, what happened?!" he asked shocked. I shook my head and ran to Conrad.

"Never mind what happened! Get Conrad to Gisela now!!" Gunter nodded and carried the now unconscious man out of the room. I wrapped myself in a towel around my waist and walked to my room. I need to dress properly before joining the two.

"What have I done?" I said out loud, feeling my tears forcing its way out.

I finally met up with them in Gisela's room fully dressed and everything. However, the pink skin was still on me. Gisela saw this first and immediately took my hand. She frowned while closing her eyes, concentrating on healing me as I kept my eye on Conrad. He was fully awake now smiling warmly at me. I couldn't help but fell guilty.

"Conrad…I'm…"

"There's no need your majesty. I was just too worried that you're sitting in the middle of burning water. I know you're trying to clear your mind from… the uhh information Gwendal told us not too long ago and…uhh…" He looked away and focused his eyes on his now creamy hands. I felt Gisela let go of me and I walked out of the room.

"Where is he?" I asked. Gisela smiled softly and went to hold Conrad's hand.

"In Sir Gwendal's room…" she said closing her eyes again. I nodded and said one last apology and headed to Gwendal's bedroom.

I saw Gwendal there sitting knitting and smiled softly. "How is he?" I asked. Gwendal looked up and then to the pale blonde.

"Not getting any better…" he said roughly. I sat on the edge of the bed, holding his hand tightly and healed him myself. If Gisela's failed, mine would probably fail to but I don't want to acknowledge that fact!

"Your majesty…" Gwendal said softly. I opened my eyes and looked into the blue eyes which show shock. I then looked at Wolfram and felt myself gaped.

Wolfram's was frowning. His hand twitched slightly under mine but he didn't open his eyes. I laugh happily and squeezed the hand tighter. Gwendal got up ready to tell the others leaving me alone with him.

I heard the other man groan and his emerald orbs were seen. I was almost gonna cry. He's waking up! He's actually waking up! Wolfram looked at me and then smiled.

"Yuuri…" he sighed.

"Wolfram I-" but I didn't finish. Wolfram stopped moving and closed his eyes. The meter beside him went into a straight line.

_Beeeeeeeep_

**Wolfram's POV**

My eyes darted around the black room. I couldn't see anything! Where's Yuuri? What happened to me? Where the hell am I?!

I felt scared. I cannot see anyone or anything! Conrad? Gwendal? Yuuri? Mum? Dad?

Dad… That guy dumped me to go traveling! He would never come back now that he's dead! Dead! Dead…

Am I dead? Dead? Dead?!

No, I don't wanna! I want to spend time with Yuuri! I can't die on my wedding day! Never! It's total BULL!!

It was then I saw something. White Light…No wait… Red Light.

It came closer and closer and I gaped at what I saw…

"Wolfram…" it said.

I was about to answer until I heard Yuuri's voice.

"Wolfram!" I swung my head around to see Yuuri standing there, hands reaching out to me. He smiled warmly at me but before I could take his hand, the creature spoke.

"Don't…" it said. I looked form him to Yuuri. Yuuri's smile disappeared with a confused frown. I looked from him and then Yuuri. My mind was made up. I took Yuuri's hand…

The creature was a beautiful red angel.

White light surrounded me and I saw Yuuri's laughing face. He seemed so happy. I said his name but then was swallowed back into the dark, I saw the red angel there and Yuuri again.

I'm between them yet again and I saw the red angel transform into those devils with red antennas…

Devil… I said… He pointed his finger to me and grinned.

"Go to Yuuri again and you die…" he said. I turned to see Yuuri's shocked face. Then Yuuri's face smiled and he walked up to me.

"Come to me…Come and die…" he whispered. I gasped at what he said and pushed him away from me.

"Yuuri?"

"I never wanted you… Go burn in hell. I want to you feel how it feels to be forced into this marriage. Kissing you was a scar… I burning horrible scar… Go die… I don't care…"

"Yuuri?!" I heard Yuuri and the devil laugh and than red light shot into my chest. I fell, tears tracks clear on my cheek.

**Yuuri's POV**

I stared at the closed eyes, my mouth still wide open from laughing. I couldn't move. A tear slid down from me and my heart felt like it was ripped apart. I heard the door burst open and in came Gwendal, Conrad, Gunter, and Gisela. Gasps were heard and the healer pushed me aside. She sat at my spot and took the prince's hand.

I stood there, eyes still wide. My mouth has closed but all was the same. I said nothing, just hearing the meter's sound.

_Beeeeeeeep_

"Gi-Gisela?" I asked my voice cracking. Gisela opened her eyes and looked at me with teary eyes.

She shook her head.

Conrad's grip around my arms tightened. Since when did he grab me? Probably when Gisela pushed me aside. Gwendal's jaw clenched and Gunter's gasps were ringing in my ear like loud thunders.

"He's…" Gisela started, but was cut off.

"NO!! WOLFRAM!! WAKE UP!! WAKE UP AND SAY 'I'M ALRIGHT YOU WIMP!' SAY IT!! OPEN YOUR EYES AND SAY IT!! YOU'RE NOT…YOU'RE NOT…! WOLFRAM! FOR GOD SAKE WOLFRAM!!"

"YOUR MAJESTY!!"

"SHUT UP, GUNTER!!! HE'S NOT DEAD! HE'S NOT DEAD!!!"

"Your majesty…"

"I SAID SHUT UP! GO OUT OF HERE!! LEAVE! **NOW**!!!!!" I was sure everyone could hear my last word. I didn't care. Tears ran down my face like a river. It wouldn't stop. But I need them out. I need them out of the room. I need them out!

"Your Majesty…" a voice said. Everyone turned around to look at him. He has red spiked-up hair and muscled body. He bowed at me and then grinned.

"I may be able to save this man's life…" he said. "I may be able to reborn this dead man…"

"WOLFRAM IS NOT DEAD YOU BASTARD!!" I snapped. I squeezed my eyes closed wanting to fall into a black hole.

"He is!" the man shouted. His white buttoned up shirt and black trousers made me realized he wasn't from around here.

"How rude of me… My name is Vontlare Klinstoff. I felt a strong poison running in someone's body and happened to land here in Shin Makoku… However, if I am to heal this poor boy, I will need something back in return…"

"Anything! Save my freaking fiancé!" I shouted. The man grinned and pointed at Wolfram.

"I want…his love for you…"


	8. Be Thankful

**Friendship, love, and hatred- by wolfiegirl93**

Thanks for all the reviews guys! School's starting and boy am I exhausted! So much homework!!

Anyways, here's chapter 8

**Chapter 8- Be Thankful**

Yuuri held Wolfram's hand and closed his eyes. A few minutes ago he had agreed to Vontlare Klinstoff that he'll give up his love for Wolfram just so the blonde can live.

"_What?"_

"_You heard me, your majesty. I want his love for you. I want him to feel anything but love towards you. Not only that, I want this guy to be engaged to me…"_

"_What the hell is up with arranged marriages in this bloody kingdom?!" Yuuri snapped swinging his hands wildly. _

"_Your majesty, you don't have to agree with this. We don't even know this Vontlare guy! He could be a 'garokend'"_

"_A what?"_

_Gunter sighed, disappointed that Yuuri forgot what he had thought him a few months back. "A garokend. A powerful dark sorcerer who feeds on nothing but people's passion…"_

"_Keep babbling old hag. The more you delay, the fewer the chance it is for this prince to live…"Vontlare said rolling his eyes._

"_Understood!" Yuuri said frowning._

"_Your majesty!"_

"_Shut up, Gunter! Wolfram needs to be alive, he has to be! I rather him to not feel anything for me than to see him slip to heaven!"_

"_Or hell…" _

"_You shut up and heal him now!" Vontlare smiled and bowed._

"_Alright…"_

Conrad looked at Yuuri. He was proud that Yuuri decided to choose life over love… Did that sound right? However, it hurts him to see Yuuri in so much pain. Yuuri had finally started to love his brother and everything went down the drain.

"Your majesty…"

"I did the right thing, right?" the king asked. Conrad sighed and placed a comforting hand on the shivering king.

"Yes you did. Because of you, Wolfram had been revived and has another chance to live."

"True…" Yuuri sighed tightening his grip on the pale boy. "But… is his love for me really gone?"

"I don't know the answer to that, Yuuri…" Conrad said feeling his own heart tighten. Yuuri looked into the brown eyes; his own filled with fresh tears.

"What if he did?! What if he doesn't even remember who I am?!" Yuuri shouted his voice cracking. Conrad kneeled down and hugged the smaller boy.

"Yuuri…" was all he could say. Yuuri wept into his uniform and, still holding Wolfram's hand, hugged Conrad.

They stayed like that for a few seconds before they heard a groan. Yuuri's eyes snapped opened and held Wolfram's hand higher.

"Wolfram?"

Wolfram slowly opened his eyes and looked straight at Yuuri. He stared at the black one for a long time expressionless and then to Conrad.

"Conrad, who is this man?"

**Yuuri's POV**

I snapped my eyes open and sat up. Sweat started dripping off my head and I looked around the huge room. I sighed and got off bed.

It has been 3 weeks since that day and it kept haunting me every night. Wolfram had totally forgotten about me. That wasn't part of the deal!

"_In order for him to stop loving you, his memories would have to be taken. Including the first time you met. He loved you since then…"_

"Idiot!" I shouted while walking out of my room. Vontlare overdid this! But then, was it really love at first sight for him?

"Wolfram…" I stopped walking and looked to my right. There they were… Wolfram and Vontlare.

"Vontlare, if you get caught by anyone, you'll be like kicked out of here! Just go and leave me alone!"

"So you do care for me!" Vontlare shouted happily. Wolfram glared at him and huffed.

"You are one of my personal guards now. I don't want you to leave me…" he said as-a-matter-of-factly.

Those words stung me hard. I looked away wanting to leave them be, but I couldn't move. Since Wolfram was able to leave the room, Vontlare stuck by him using his healing magic as an excuse.

"Come on, Wolfram. Just admit you love me…" Vontlare said chuckling. Wolfram sighed and faced his amber eyes.

"I do not love you!" Wolfram hissed. Vontlare wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed my ex-fiancé's temple.

"Yes you do…" he cooed. Wolfram giggled slightly and pushed him away.

"I love his majesty's sword, Morgif, better than you!" Wolfram said holding his head up high.

"Do you love his majesty then?"

"No way. That childish brat is no place to rule this country!"

"Wolfram…" I said bending slightly to ease the pain in my heart. I saw Vontlare grinned and went back to hugging Wolfram.

"And are you saying you are the rightful ruler?" Wolfram laughed and shook his head negatively.

"No, my brother Gwendal should be the rightful one…"

"Not me?" I heard the red-haired man say. Wolfram laughed harder and punched the taller boy's arm.

"As if!" he shouted. Vontlare grabbed Wolfram's wrist and was about to pull him into a kiss when I felt myself shouting.

"Back to your room!"

Both of them looked at me and I gasped. I turned my head away, blocking my teary eyes from their view.

"I should go now Wolfram. I'll see you tomorrow…" Vontlare said before kissing the blonde's cheek.

"Vontlare…" Wolfram warned. With that, Vontlare was off. I clenched my fists and tried to control my temper.

"Your majesty? Is everything fine?" Wolfram asked walking closer to me. I walked a few steps backwards trying not to look at him straight in the eye. I can't face him.

"Your majesty? What happened? Why are you crying?" Wolfram's angelic voice said yet again. I bit my lips from shouting at him. He's not mine anymore.

"Your majesty?" Wolfram touched my shoulder and I snapped.

"DON'T TOUCH ME YOU CHEATER!!!" I fell onto the ground clutching my stomach. This hurts more than what they said in the movies.

Wolfram knelt down and reached out for me again.

"Cheater? It's not like I ever went out with you, right your majesty?" I flung open my eyes and glared at him.

"You did! You did before this man came along! You did! You did!" I stood up and ran back into my room ignoring the shouts from Wolfram. I wanted to crawl into a dark hole and never come out again.

**Wolfram's POV**

Everyone kept saying I know his majesty. The first time I saw him would be that time when he squeezed my hand and smiled at me with teary eyes. But that was three weeks ago.

Everyone also said we were engaged at one point. That's impossible! Did I skip time?

"Did you hear? His majesty was heard crying in his room last night!" one the maidens said. I hid behind a pillar making sure they didn't see me.

"Do you think it's because of his Excellency, Wolfram, again?"

I gasped and frowned. What did I do?

"Probably. They had been together for a really long time already. I thought they would actually marry!" another maiden said.

"I know! Everything collapsed on their wedding day! That Kisa girl came and poisoned Lord Wolfram and Sir Vontlare erased his memories of his majesty!"

I froze. Vontlare erased my memories of his majesty? And I was going to marry that wimpy king?!

"It's been three to four weeks since his majesty last played baseball…"

"Yeah, his majesty always plays when he's in a good mood…"

"Do…Do you think… There is no chance for Lord Wolfram and his majesty to…get back together again?"

I looked at the three maids and saw their sad faces. I couldn't stand this anymore and ran out of the garden.

I bumped into Conrad in the hallway and gasped. "Weller!" I shouted surprised. Conrad smiled sadly at me and I too realized he was unhappy.

"Wolfram…" he greeted. His smile faded and then a worried frown replaced it. "Is something wrong?"

"What was my relationship with his majesty before?" I asked. I needed to know. "Why can't I remember anything?!"

I stared into Conrad's brown eyes and waited impatiently for an answer.

"I think it's best if you ask his majesty himself…" he said simply.

"WELLER!!!" I shouted. I needed to know!! "TELL ME OR I'LL ATTACK YOU!!"

"Conrad? Wolfram?" I turned around to see his majesty looking at us sleepily.

"Your highness!" we both greeted. Yuuri frowned and I could tell he wanted to shout out something. But what?

"My name is Yuuri, Conrad…" he then looked at me and I saw the dark bangs under his eyes. The maidens were right. His majesty hasn't been sleeping well.

"Your majesty…" I started, forcing myself to look at his pitiful face. He looked at me with an expressionless face and I took a deep breath.

"Who was I to you before…?" I asked. I saw him stiffen and then tears started welling up his eyes, again!

"Yuuri…" Conrad gasped. I looked at Conrad and then to his majesty. He looked away from me and then balled up his fists.

"You… should return to your duties now, Wolfram…" he said before walking past me. My eyes stayed wide open and I watched his retreating figure.

"Your majesty?" I was confused. I heard Conrad sigh and then he walked after him.

"Wolfram… You were a very important person to his majesty… You still are…" with that he disappeared as he turned at a corner.

I leaned against the pillar beside me and gaped. What was I to the king?

"_They had been together for a really long time already. I thought they would actually marry!"_

I kneeled down my hands holding my head.

"_Everything collapsed on their wedding day!"_

"Shut up…"

"_How dare you, wimp! How dare you forget about me?! You're supposed to accept or reject me at that speech of yours but you didn't. You totally ignored me, you cheater! It seems you were drooling over that blonde girl instead of thinking about our engagement!"_

"Shut up!"

"_IF I DIDN'T LOVE YOU WOULD I FOLLOW YOU WHEREVER YOU GO?!"_

"Shut up!!"

"_I want you to be happy, Wolfram. If you're happy, I am."_

"SHUT UP!!"

"_Wolfram von Bielefelt would be my wife this coming fall…"_

"Wolfram!" I heard footsteps and then a hand on my shoulder. It was Gwendal.

"Wolfram! What's wrong?!" Gwendal said concerned filled his voice.

"_Well, if you need anything, tell me k?"_

"I need… his majesty…" I said before passing out. Where did all these voices come from?

Why does it hurt so much?

**Yuuri's POV**

"Wolfram!" I swung open the door to Wolfram's new room and saw the blonde looking at me along with Gwendal, Gunter, and Gisela. Conrad came behind me.

"Wolfram!" I shouted again before grabbing hold of his hand. "Are you ok? What happened? Are you hurt?"

I saw him smile and he shook his head. "I'm fine, your majesty…" I sighed in relief but still felt a pang in my heart when he didn't call my name.

"May I ask you a question, your majesty?" he asked. I looked at him and then to the others.

"Uhh…sure!" I said smiling. Wolfram smiled back and then took a deep breath.

"Can you tell me about my past with you?" I froze and let go of his hand. I couldn't tell him, can I?

"_If you break our promise your majesty, Wolfram shall be poisoned once again and you can say goodbye to him once again…He must not remember his relationship with you…"_

"I…can't…" I said standing up.

"Why not?" I heard him say. I bit my bottom lip and squeezed my eyes shut.

"Because nothing major happened before! Only fighting and swearing! It's better if you don't remember anything!" I shouted trying my best to not cry. I can't tell him. I must never tell him!

"Your majesty…" Gunter sighed. Everyone in the room besides Gisela and Wolfram knew what would happen if I did.

"Your majesty, please…" Wolfram pleaded. I faced the door and saw Conrad's not-so-clam face.

"I'm sorry… But it's for the best…" I said before walking out of the room.

"Your majesty, wait! I remember you saying you'll do anything for me to make me happy! That you wanted me to be happy! I need answers, your majesty! Please tell me!" I stopped walking and immediately darted my eyes to him.

His emerald eyes were darker than before and his pink lips were slightly parted. He was desperate.

"What else do you remember?" I asked.

"That we were engaged before and that you accepted it after some time!" Wolfram shouted his voice cracking. "I don't know how I got engaged to you, your majesty but what ended it? Please, I need answers!"

"There's no need for that, Wolfram…" I turned around to see Vontlare at the door frowning. He walked past me and held Wolfram's hand.

"You ended the whole engagement on the wedding day. You left his majesty and came to me!"

"Liar!" Gunter shouted angrily.

"How would you know?! I was there!"

"And so was I!!" Gunter shouted. Vontlare growled and got into a fighting stance.

"Enough!" I shouted. I was panting and tears were clear in my eyes. Everyone looked at me and I glared at Vontlare.

"What Vontlare said was true, Wolfram. You left me. You left me for him during our wedding! Forgot about the past, think of the present and future! Be thankful that you chose the right man! Be thankful that you ended our wedding and engagement!"

I gritted my teeth and let my tears flow freely ignoring the shocked expressions from Conrad, Gunter, Gwendal, and Gisela.

"But your majesty!" Gunter shouted.

"NO BUTS!!! WOLFRAM SAVED ME FROM DOING SOMETHING I DIDN'T LIKE DOING! HE SAVED ME FROM BEING MARRIED TO A GUY! I NEVER LOVED HIM! I NEVER DID AND NEVER WILL!" I shouted before clutching my heart. I breathed hard and I knew everyone in the room could hear my sobs.

"Be thankful, Wolfram… Be thankful that you have Klinstoff be your side…" I gasped out before heading out of the room.

"_I NEVER LOVED HIM! I NEVER DID AND NEVER WILL!" _

"ARRGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!!" WOLFRAM!!!!!!"

"_Oh my God! I'm getting married today! I can't believe it's finally here! Wahhh!! I'm getting married to the pretty prince!!" _

"Why? Why did everything fall apart?!"

"_Say you love me…"  
"Like hell I would! Get off!"  
"Not until you tell me how much you love me…"_

"If only I could go back in time…"

"_If only I realized I loved him earlier…"_

Rain started pouring down and I fell to the ground curling myself up. I want to die; I want to forget everything that has happened.

"_Do you think Wolfram would have second thoughts on our marriage?"  
"He'll never, Yuuri. He loves you more than he loves his family. His life depends on you. He won't have second thoughts…"_

Tears kept flowing down. The heavy rain hit me like a million daggers.

"_Do you, Yuuri Shibuya, our 27th demon king, and peacemaker, take Wolfram von Bielefelt, son of our 26th demon king as your wife?"  
"I do…"  
"Do you, Wolfram von Bielefelt, son of our 26th demon king, take Yuuri Shibuya as your husband?"  
"I do…"_

"**WOLFRAM**!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

_Hey, sorry that I ended this here!! It took me 4 hours to stay on the computer and write this chapter. It was hard to write. I didn't know what to say until the last 30 minutes of random typing. LOL! Please leave reviews! I know I have a billion errors in this chapter because I didn't reread this one! I needa do homework!!_

_Please review!! It ain't that hard!!!_


	9. Three Years Later

**Friendship, Love, and Hatred- by Wolfiegirl93**

_Hey guys! Thanks so much for the reviews! I finally had time to write another chapter for you lot. Well, I'm glad you like the previous chapter. Let me in on what you think 'bout this one! HEHE!!_

**Chapter 9- Three Years Later**

"Wolfram, dodge!" Wolfram leaped into the air and summoned his fire. He aimed it directly to the king who easily jumped away.

"Come on, Wolfram! You can do better than that!" Yuuri shouted waving stupidly on the tree his stood on. Wolfram grinned and went straight at Yuuri. However, Yuuri was quicker and pinned Wolfram down on the ground harshly. His smile still planted on his face. Wolfram just stared at Yuuri with wide eyes.

"I win!" Yuuri announced getting off Wolfram. Gunter ran up to the kind and wrapped a towel around his shoulder.

"That was another wonderful fight you showed us! Wolfram, your fighting skills are edging up. Have you been practicing?" Gunter asked. Wolfram huffed and got up.

"As if I have time to… Everyone's fussing over the wedding and I barely have time to go outside." Yuuri's smile faded away and he looked at Gunter who was staring into Yuuri's eyes, sadly.

"Why does it take such a big deal to get my gown right? Why the hell am I wearing a gown?!" Wolfram shouted swinging his arms in the air. Yuuri chuckled and folded his arms.

"Aww, come on, Wolfie… You'll look uber cute in a gown!" he joked. Wolfram glared at the king and charged at him.

"Don't call me Wolfie, your majesty!!" Yuuri laughed and stuck his tongue out before running around the courtyard. Gunter watched and then closed his eyes.

"It's been three years, hasn't it?" he said.

Conrad walked out of the dark place and joined Gunter. "Yeah, I'm just glad his majesty can confront Wolfram without feeling hurt anymore…"

"Is he over Wolfram?" Gunter asked monotonously. Conrad shook his head and sighed.

"He makes it seem like he is, isn't he?"

Gunter looked at Conrad and then to the running couple. Gunter smiled again and looked up to the sky.

"But there's only one question left…" Conrad looked at his friend and watched his purple eyes staring into his own brown ones.

"Does Wolfram really want to get married to Vontlare?"

**Wolfram's POV**

"Your Majesty! Get your butt right here!" I watched Yuuri sticking his tongue out at me again before bumping into a tree. I stopped running sighed. Yuuri could be a real idiot sometimes.

"You ok?" I asked helping him up. Yuuri chuckled nervously before rubbing his neck.

"Yeah… And for the freaking last time, it's Yuuri, Wolfie!"

"And for the last freaking time, it's Wolfram!" Yuuri laughed again before running again. I growled and followed close behind. I grabbed his black shirt and pulled him to a stop.

"Come on, Wolf. You won't want to hurt your kind, would you?" he said waving his hand slightly between our faces.

"If you weren't our king, your majesty, I would skin you alive now…" I replied grinning evilly. Yuuri gulped and then pulled my hand away from his shirt.

"We've been close for two years now, Wolfram. You can stop addressing me as 'your majesty'. That's an order." He looked hurt somehow but I ignored it.

"Fine, His highness, Yuuri…"

"Wolfram!" I rolled my eyes. I saw mother walking up to us and I smiled.

"Wolfram! Your majesty!"

"Mother!"

"Cheri!"

Mother stopped running and hugged me. I stood still feeling the urge to breathe.

"Wolfie! I am off to another country alright?" she sounded sad. I finally got her off me and I stared blankly at her.

"Have fun…" I said without a hint of sadness. Mother looked at me than at Yuuri who seemed to look confused at my actions.

"What?"

"You're not mad at me are you?" mother asked. I blinked and that's when it hit me. Mother would probably not return for my wedding.

"Why should I?" I asked before walking away. Ignoring Yuuri and my mother's calls, I walked up to the library where I could relax and think.

I totally forgot I am to be married…

**Yuuri's POV**

Three years has passed and yet Wolfram never recalled anything about me. I guess that's how it was mean to be.

I walked into my large bedroom that used to belong to me and Wolf and sighed. I flopped onto my bed and closed my eyes. I have to admit that I had grown stronger.

Wolfram was still the same although his hair was slightly longer than before. It ended slightly passed his shoulder and is usually tied back with a dark blue hair band. His large emerald eyes seemed darker than usual. He grew taller but was a head shorter than me.

I had grown a lot. My shoulders were broader and my muscles were visible. I'm around Conrad height now but the brown man was still taller. My black hair also grew longer but it was still messy and short.

A knock was heard and I sat up straight. "Who is it?" I asked.

"It's Conrad, your majesty!" Conrad said while opening the door. I sighed and liad back down again.

"It's Yuuri, Conrad…" I sighed. I heard him chuckled before sitting down next to me.

"So, I've heard that you defeated Wolfram in training this afternoon?" I nodded and smiled.

"It was an easy fight…" I got off the bed and grabbed morgif. He groaned and 'whooed' as I swung him around.

"Your majesty, may I ask you something?"

"Fire away…And it's YUURI!"

"Yes, yes, Yuuri. May I ask you if you're alright with this…you know…wedding deal?"

I stopped swinging morgif around and placed him besides the side table.

"Why shouldn't I be? It took me three years to finally agree with Vontlare's request for marriage. Wolfram seems happy with him…"

"Are you sure about that?" I stared into the older man's eyes and saw a hint of sadness in them.

"Wolfram is not as happy as you think, Yuuri. He seemed rather lonely. It's like something is missing from his life."

"Like?"

"His love and passion for you perhaps?"

"How is that possible? He doesn't remember me. Why would you say that?"

"I talked to him a few months back…" Conrad admitted. I nodded for him to continue.

"He said that something was missing in his life making him feel lonely and sad. However, he couldn't figure what it was. It could probably be you, Yuuri…"

I laughed and walked up to the window. "You're imagining things, Conrad. It's probably something else. You never know for sure, right?"

I heard Conrad stand up and walking towards the door. "Only Wolfram knows, is that what you were meant to say?"

I nodded and heard the door close behind me. Tears stared flowing and I gritted my teeth.

"It can't be me… There's no way…"

**Wolfram's POV**

"Vontlare!" I greeted. The taller man greeted me and planted a kiss on my temple.

"Where have you been?" he asked softly. I sighed and walked passed him.

"In my room."

"Is something wrong, my prince?"

"Mother's not coming to our wedding…"

"And is that a problem?"

"Hell it is! Mother gives me support! Have you seen a wedding without the bride and groom's parents?!"

"Yes… Forbidden marriages…" I growled.

"Is this forbidden marriage?" I heard him laugh making me scowl more.

"Ok, Ok, I get your point. You have your brothers, Wolfram. I'm sure that's enough…"

"Can't we postpone it, Vontlare?"

"Postpone? My, my… I've waited exactly three years for this, Wolfram. You want me to wait longer…"

"Only until mother comes back…please?" I saw his frown and knew it was a 'no'. I sighed and walked away.

"Never mind. So it's still next week right?"

"Right…"

"Vontlare…" I sighed. Somehow I wasn't looking forward to the wedding. "Mother… You had to leave…"

"Lord Wolfram!" I turned around to see Gisela running up to me. I smiled and waited for her to catch up.

"Gisela. What's up?"

"How are your wounds?"

"Wounds?"

"Don't play dumb! The ones Lord Vontlare gave you not a few weeks back!"

"Gisela! Not so loud!" I looked around wondering if anyone heard her outburst.

"Sorry. It's just, I had a dream that he did it again…" I saw her blush and sighed. I closed my eyes after I saw soldiers training with Gwendal.

"Gisela… Vontlare would never do that to me again…"

"But Lord Wolfram! The way he forced you to…"

"Gisela!" I saw the hurt look in her eyes and I regretted it. "Please, don't talk about it here. Not when it's so open…" I saw her nod and watched her take a bow before walking away. I sighed yet again and walked towards my bedroom.

"What the hell did your fiancé do to you, Wolfram?" I froze knowing who it belonged to. Yuuri looked at me without any humor. I frowned at him and walked past him.

"Hmph! None of your business!" I felt him grab my hand before sending shivers down my spine.

"Answer me…" he ordered. I gulped and looked away from his angry stare.

"Vontlare accidentally knocked me over a hill when we went for a picnic that's all…"

"It didn't sound like an accident to me…" his cold tone clear in his voice. I flinched and bit my lower lip.

"Why do you care so much, your…Yuuri…?" I saw him biting his lips as well as if preventing himself from saying anything.

"I order you to tell me, Wolfram…" he said calmly. I sighed. I can never resist his orders.

"A few weeks back, Vontlare came into my room. He said that since we are to be married, he suggested taking our relationship to the next level…"

I saw the shocked look in Yuuri's eyes. "Of course, I said no and that I wasn't ready for 'it' yet so…"

"He forced you?" I frowned again. Yuuri shook me, making me stare into his eyes. "Did he?!"

I nodded. I saw the pain and anger in Yuuri's eyes and gulped. "You're not going to hurt him...are you?"

"That bastard deserves more than pain!" Yuuri shouted. Before he stormed off I grabbed his arm and pulled him into a tight embrace. I heard him gasped and I burried my face into his back.

"Please...Don't..." I begged. I felt him relax but he was still angry.

"Why?" he asked. I held him tighter before snuggling into his back again.

"What the hell do you think you're doing to my future bride, your majesty?"

* * *

_WuuuAAHhh!! Did anyone know what Vontlare did to Wolfram? I hope I made it clear as in what he did…Anyways! Did you like this chapter? Was it better than the others? Oh and umm… If you don't mind. Can you guys tell me which chapter was the best so far?! I really wanna know which chapter or chapters made you guys wanna keep reading! Till then, Wolfiegirl93 wanna go watch Tsubasa Reservior Chronicle! Fay! Wait for me!!!_


	10. The Return of Kisa

**Friendship, Love, and Hatred- by Wolfiegirl93**

_Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! I re-edited this one. But somehow I only have 10 mintues before school ends. Yes, Saturday school. Sigh… PC is still being fixed so yeah… Read on!_

**Chapter 10- The Return of Kisa**

Yuuri frowned at the man in front of him. Vontlare walked slowly up to the king with a smirk on his face.

"Think you can flirt your way towards my bride, my king?" the man said cocking one eyebrow. Wolfram stiffened as Yuuri blocked Wolfram from Vontlare's view.

Wolfram always knew that the king and his future husband never got along. He doesn't understand why but he guessed it has something to do with his past.

"Vontlare!" he shouted, seeing the other man grabbing for his sword.

"Dare to strike me I see?" Yuuri said challenging. Vontlare chuckled and unsheathed his sword.

"If I do, what are ya gonna do 'bout it?" Yuuri unsheathed his sword as well but Wolfram stopped him.

"Your majesty, please stop!" Wolfram gasped, gripping on Yuuri's slim wrist. Yuuri turned to face him angrily.

"Let go of me…" Wolfram shook his head furiously and looked and Vontlare.

"Please…Please…Stop, your majesty!!"

"Stop? Stop! This guy raped you, Wolf!!" Wolfram flinched at Yuuri sharp tone and looked away from the raven-haired boy.

"Me? Raped Wolfram?" Vontlare ask shocked. Wolfram saw the warning sign on the other man's eyes and shivered. He bit his lower lip and stood between the two men.

"Ok, he didn't rape me… He did nothing at all!" Wolfram said, his voice starting to crack. Yuuri watched the blonde prince with utter shock while Vontlare just smirk. Wolfram balled his fist up and shook violently.

"I lied to your majesty… I'm really sorry…" Yuuri just watched the prince dumfounded but then frowned.

"Then what was Gisela saying bout your injuries then, Lord Wolfram?"

Wolfram startled at the cold tone in Yuuri's voice. He knew he made the king mad, but also knew Yuuri was hiding it away. He hated the fact that Yuuri kept his feelings all to himself. It's not good for him. Wait, why does he care, right?

"I just fell, that's all… It hit my sensitive spots so…Gisela was worried of me that's all…" he said.

"Then why the hell did you say Vontlare raped you?" Yuuri asked calmly. Wolfram's stomach clenched and he looked at the floor. His bangs hid his green eyes away from Yuuri's view.

"I don't know…" he said. Yuuri looked at the shaking boy then to the smirking Vontlare. Vontlare frowned as he figured Yuuri was watching him.

"Vontlare, office now…" Yuuri ordered rather grimly and walked away. Vontlare grinned again and looked at Wolfram.

Wolfram on the other hand, tried his best not to cry. Vontlare touched the smaller boy's check and pecked his forehead.

"I thought you would tell the truth…" Vontlare said before walking away. "That's my beautiful wife…"

Wolfram kept staring at the retreating form and gritted his teeth. "Wife? Wife?! Wife!!!" he shouted stomping his foot like an angry child.

"Is that all you care about?!" Wolfram asked as he watched the taller man freeze.

"You're my toy, Wolf. Nothing more…" Vontlare said before disappearing to the darkness. Wolfram kept staring at the blank spot with wide eyes. Tears trickled down his cheek as memories flowed back to him.

_Vontlare ripped his shirt apart as Wolfram struggled away from the tight grip. "Vontlare! Stop!" he shouted squeezing his eyes shut. Vontlare bit on his chest making the young prince shout in pain._

"_I need you…" he said. Wolfram heard more ripping and panted hard. Tears started falling unconsciously and he kept staring at the front door, hoping someone would come save him._

'_Someone…help me…' he thought to himself as Vontlare forced a kiss onto his bruised mouth._

**Wolfram's POV**

Vontlare… he's using me. Why didn't I figure that out earlier? I should have known since that time he raped me. But, why did I stand up for that guy? Why can't I tell Yuuri that he raped me? I'm not happy with him? He can be a real gentleman sometimes, but he's really scary at night…well sometimes.

Somehow I wished that I could remember my past. Who was I really to Yuuri? Why is Yuuri and Vontlare so mean towards each other? Whatever it is, I need to know what Yuuri will do to Vontlare…

**Normal POV**

Yuuri stared at the man in front of him and frowned. Vontlare bowed politely at the king before frowning as well. Yuuri leaned back on his chair and crossed his arms.

"Answer me truthfully. Did you or did you not rape Wolfram?"

"So what if I did your majesty? Wolfram agreed to it. It was his fault that he's such a virgin…' Yuuri slammed his hands on the table and shot straight up. His dark orbs swimming with flames.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY, YOU BASTARD?!!!" Vontlare grinned and placed both hands on his hips.

"Because he is such a virgin, his skin left marks and injuries. Funny, I thought you had done it with him already…"

Yuuri blushed but his frown still stayed on. "Go…Go get Gwendal!" Yuuri shouted to the soldier standing at the door.

"Yes, your majesty!!" the soldier shouted and then he vanished behind the door. Vontlare stiffened while Yuuri death glared at him.

"You…are not to be married anymore…Lord Klinstoff…" Vontlare didn't flinch. He smiled evilly.

"Then Wolfram will die…" Yuuri stiffened and blinked.

"Wha…What?"

"Your majesty?" Wolfram said coming into the room. Yuuri looked at the blonde prince who was smiling nervously at both of them. Klinstoff grinned and snapped his fingers together. Yuuri gasped as Wolfram suddenly screamed.

"Wolfram!" Vontlare chuckled and walked up to Wolfram.

"What are you doing here, my love?" Wolfram looked at Vontlare and then to Yuuri.

"I've come to beg his majesty to release you…" Wolfram gasped again and squeezed his eyes shut. He fell to the floor unconsciously.

"Wolfram!" Yuuri ran up to Vontlare and punched him in the eye. Gwendal came in and pulled them apart.

"Stop it! Your majesty!" Gwendal said. He then spotted Wolfram lying unconsciously on the floor.

Yuuri ran to Wolfram and cuddled him. "Guards! Bring Lord Klinstoff to the dungeons!" Gwendal shouted glaring at the red-haired man.

"Yes sir!"

"Wait!" Yuuri shouted still hugging Wolfram. Gwendal and the guards looked at Yuuri and then Vontlare grinned.

"Smart move, your majesty…" Vontlare said. Gwendal frowned and then walked up to Yuuri.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, your majesty?" he asked coldly. Yuuri looked at Gwendal with tearful eyes. His voice stayed strong as he started speaking, eyes on Vontlare.

"If…If Klinstoff go… Then Wolfram would die. That's why Wolf is unconscious now, Gwendal! His poison is still with him! Vontlare is the source for Wolfram to live! Vontlare can kill my lover anytime!!" Yuuri looked at the sweating prince and then to Gwendal.

"Call it off, Gwendal! Vontlare must always be with Wolfram! ALWAYS!!"

Gwendal watched the crying king and then clenched his teeth. He looked at Vontlare who was just leaning on the door, completely bored and sighed.

"Guards the doors…" Gwendal ordered. The soldiers obliged and walked out of the room.

"Gwendal… I think I figured it out… I think this has something to do with Kisa…" Yuuri said shakingly.

Gwendal blinked and then frowned. "And why is that your majesty?"

"Kisa gave Wolfram the kiss of death right?" Gwendal nodded. Yuuri swallowed and then looked at Vontlare.

"After that, Vontlare came… He said he could save Wolfram, but with a price… He can control the poison. It's impossible that he knows Wolfram was going to die three years back right? I did research and nothing said that people can detect someone is going to die…"

"It is to separate you and Wolfram… So that Kisa get be queen and that Vontlare may be the next ruler of another country??" Gwendal asked. Yuuri nodded confused about the 'ruler of another country part' but didn't care right now.

"I think we fell to a trap…" he concluded.

"You figured it all out, your majesty?" Everyone looked at Kisa who had just walked in.

"You!!" Yuuri shouted angrily. "I thought I sent you away! You are banned to come into Shin Makoku! Why are you still here?!!"

Kisa watched the fuming prince and the startled Gwendal and smiled. She then stared at Vontlare who had just the same smirk as her. The guards were unconscious on the floor, obvious she gave them the silent kiss.

"To fetch my dear friend and Wolfram up of course. After their wedding, they would be moved from Shin Makoku…forever…"

* * *

_Here ya go!! The re-edited version. There are still mistakes but I didn't have time to read it. Thanks for the two reviewers who reviewed this chapter. For those who hasn't please do!!_

_I re-edited it so It can't be as bad as before right?_

_Review!!_


	11. Another Price to Pay

**Friendship, Love, and Hatred- by Wolfiegirl93**

_Here ya go!! Sorry too much projects! GRRR Sleeping at 4 am nowadays!! OMG!!! Well here's chapter 11 enjoy!!_

**Chapter 11- Another Price to Pay**

**Yuuri's POV**

I watched Wolfram frown and stiffened. "Your Majesty…For the last time…It wasn't Vontlare's fault!"

"Wolfram! And for the last time, it's Yuuri!!" the smaller boy gritted his teeth and looked away. "And how would you know if it wasn't Vontlare fault that you fell unconscious?"

"Vontlare would never do such a thing…" was his reply. I rolled my eyes and leaned against the bed post.

"Yeah, he ain't the type to rape too, right?" I saw the blonde stiffened and I sighed.

"Wolfram, the only reason Vontlare is living here with us is because he's the only one that can save you from dying!"

"If he is the only one, then why did you say that he wanted to kill me?"

"Because he knows how much you mean to me!" Okay, so I wasn't supposed to say that. Wolfram blinked for a while and then sighed.

"Your majesty, I trust Vontlare okay. He would never do such a thing. And this Kisa girl who you said is teaming up with Vontlare doesn't sound evil at all. You got everything wrong."

"And how the hell would you know that?! You weren't listening or watching our little conversation 5 hours ago! You were unconscious for 5 freaking hours Lord Bielefelt!"

I remember Kisa coming into the room and Vontlare smiling. They were in it together the whole time. I was stupid to not know! Kisa is sent to a guest room while Vontlare went back to his routine. I have to treat them like guests. I must! Although I hate that, Wolfram's life is in line! I can't just…

"Your Majesty! I may be unconscious but I am certain Vontlare would never harm me! He loves me!"

LOVE?!!! LOVE?!?!?

"Does he really?!" I started panting. My heart hurts like hell. My throat went dry. Wolfram frowned harder and got out of his bed.

"Yes, he proposed to me, remember?"

"Does that mean love? Or control over you?"

"Trust him, your majesty! If not I will never talk to you again!"

"As long as you know the truth! I can deal without talking to you!"

"FINE!!! Out now, your majesty, OUT!!!" before I knew what was happening, I slammed my lips onto his almost white ones and felt the other man gasped in shock. I immediately stuck my tongue inside and ignored the painful hits on my chest.

After a few seconds, he kissed me back with as much passion as I did. I smiled into the kiss and caressed his back. I love him, I really do!

He hugged my neck and pulled me closer to him. He was burning up, from his illness, I guess. Or was it because of me? After a little while, I heard him gasped again and I felt myself being pushed away by a terrified Wolfram.

"Get…out now…" he panted avoiding eye contact.

"You can't order me, Woflram…" I said as-a-matter-of-factly. Wolfram and I made eye contact and his emerald eyes were filled with tears.

"Are you going to rape me like Vontlare did?" his voice cracked. It was then I realized he was scared, he was scared…of me…

"Wolfram… I … I just…" I don't know what to say. I wanted to tell him that Vontlare was the bad one, not me. But, I know another argument would start. Why is Wolfram siding him instead of me?!

"Your majesty… I'm sorry but… I am to be married to Vontlare soon. So…" I felt tears welling up into my eyes as well and I looked at the window.

"Do you…love me?" there was no reply. I turned around to see a shocked Wolfram standing there looking straight at me with his wide eyes.

"W-what?" he stammered. I wanted to attack him and screamed into his head but I held it down.

"Do you love me at all?" I said again trying not to show my weak side. I stood strong, for Wolfram…

Wolfram sat back onto his bed and shook his head slowly. It was as if the world had stopped, as if someone has stabbed right through my heart. Tears just fell freely onto my cheeks and my mouth fell closed. Wolfram noticed my tears and gasped.

"Your majesty…I…" I shook my head.

"Why?! Why do you like that bastard more than me?! I was your fiancé Wolfram! You were after me for 2 to 3 fucking years!! You were to be married to me! Not him! You loved me and only me!! Why?! Why did you choose him instead of me! Why can't you remember anything! Have you even tried remembering your past?! Wolfram! Why?!!!" I shook my head violently ignoring the shock look Wolfram gave me. He tried calming me down but I shoved him away.

"NO!! Don't touch me!! Everything collapsed on our wedding day! The day Kisa came and poisoned you! The day when Vontlare came and erased your memories of me! Why did I fall in love with you?!" I couldn't look at the blonde and completely ignoring what Vontlare had told me, I ran out of the door leaving a startled prince behind.

"_If you break our promise your majesty, Wolfram shall be poisoned once again and you can say goodbye to him once again…He must not remember his relationship with you…"_

**Wolfram's POV**

"Why?! Why do you like that bastard more than me?!"

Yuuri was freaking out. I panicked. 'Maybe I should call Conrad?' I thought but seeing his tears and fury made me unable to move.

"I was your fiancé Wolfram! You were after me for 2 to 3 fucking years!! You were to be married to me! Not him!"

My eyes went huge yet again and I suddenly got interested. I was scared that I would be tackled by the king but I didn't show it. Not that he could see me with the violent shaking.

"You loved me and only me!! Why?! Why did you choose him instead of me!"

I loved him? "I loved you?" I whispered to myself. I was about to say something louder but the next words stopped me.

"Why can't you remember anything! Have you even tried remembering your past?! Wolfram! Why?!!!"

Have I not tried? I was trying so hard to remember for three long years! How can his majesty think that I haven't? Didn't he notice all the headaches I kept getting? Didn't he notice me doing something unconsciously?

I went out to reach for Yuuri but he pushed me away shaking even harder. "NO!! Don't touch me!!" my mind went blank after that. Yuuri was actually yelling at me… I felt a pang in my heart and unconsciously opened my mouth. "…Why did I fall in love with you?!" I saw him run out and forced myself to go after him. But his last sentence stopped me. It was like the world had stopped spinning. I couldn't breathe. Was Yuuri angry that he fell for me? Was Yuuri tired of me now?

I then remembered the kiss. The sweet warm lips crushing onto my pale cold ones. The kiss was a huge shock but I unconsciously kissed him back. My body reacted at the touch. Although I fought so hard to push him away, my body took over me. I actually enjoyed it. Why? Did Yuuri tell the truth? Were we dating before? Did I really love him for more than 2 years? Were we really supposed to get married?

The pounding on my head started again making me frown. No, why is it that whenever I think about Yuuri and my past did these headaches come? Why can't I remember anything about my past?! No one wants to tell me anything!

I squeezed my eyes closed and hugged me pillow. "Yuuri…I want…to remember…I really want to remember… Why? Why does this hurt so much? Why?"

I have to admit that I do have feelings for the king. But, I am to be married to Vontlare. It is right for me to side the red-haired man. But, do I really love Vontlare? He can be very nice but also very cruel. He's using me, I know that but… I like him… do I?

"Vontlare… I…I love… his majesty…"

**Yuuri's POV**

"Your majesty!"

"NOT NOW GUNTER!!!" I bellowed not caring to turned at the shocked man.

"But…But your majesty… It has something to do about our evil couple…" I stopped my savage rampage around the hallway and still ignoring the frightened glares I received from the workers, I turned my piercing black eyes onto the pale man.

"What?" I said. My voice was cold and I regretted it.

"Umm… I just figured out something about Kisa's kind…" Gunter cleared his throat and frowned. My gaze softened and I looked at the man.

"If we can sneak up own that girl, and kill her, Wolfram won't be poisoned anymore. However, if we killed her and she saw it coming, Wolfram's curse would always be with him, and Vontlare would still have control over Wolfram…"

"What?!" I shouted completely shocked. "What? What did you say?"

"If we can kill Kisa without her knowing, Wolfram would not be cursed anymore…" Gunter frowned more and leaned in closer to me.

"However, it has to be you to kill her. Since it was you Wolfram can't remember…" my eyes went extremely big and I snapped.

"What?! Gunter! I ain't the type to kill!" I shouted. Gunter looked around the place and sighed.

"I know, your majesty…But we have no choice…" he sighed with sad eyes. I bit my lower lip and walked away.

"I'll…think about it…" I said softly. Gunter bowed and walked the other direction. I sighed and closed my eyes.

"Cary…" I called. One of the maids ran up to me and bowed.

"Yes, your majesty?" the blue-haired girl asked.

"Call Conrad into my chambers, please?" I asked politely. Cary smiled and bowed again.

"Yes. Oh and your majesty, I really would like you and Lord Wolfram to be back together again… I will support you two, no matter what…" with that she ran off.

I smiled sadly and walked towards my chambers. "Thank you…" I said clutching my chest. "Thank you…so much…Cary…"

**Wolfram's POV**

I knocked on Vontlare's door and heard him grunt in response. I opened it to see the other man wearing a large white shirt and his usual trousers.

"Vontlare…You asked for me?" I asked. Vontlare looked at me and I felt shivers down my spine. There is something in his eyes that doesn't feel right.

"You were trying to remember your past, right?" I nodded, confused and bewildered.

"How did you know?"

"You see, Wolfram. In order for Yuuri to save your life, he sent me. Of course, it comes with a price. The price was that you should never remember anything about your past relationship with Yuuri. Of course, Yuuri agreed to it. However, when you are to remember your past with the king…" Vontlare glared right into my emerald orbs and I felt my head explode.

I screamed in pain and kneeled down onto the floor. He walked up to me and frowned harder.

"You are to forget it or else be poisoned…" I stared up to Vontlare's smiling face and gritted my teeth.

"Why?" He kissed my temple and hugged me.

"Simple… My powers are not strong enough to erase your curse from your body. But it's enough to make you alive. The price must always be kept, which also means that you can never remember anything 'bout your past. Now that someone had told you something about your past, the poison is coming back to you… But this time, it'll take time for you to die… Now Yuuri will have to pay another price to keep you alive…"

Wolfram gulped and leaned onto Vontlare's hard chest for support.

"Why? Why am I hurting the king so much?"

"Hurting?" Vontlare asked again. "How do you know if his majesty is hurting, my love?"

I closed my eyes feeling the heavy eyelids taking over me. "Because he told me he loves me… And he really was hurt when I told him I chose you over him…" Vontlare chuckled and kissed me again.

"You chose me over him?" I nodded sadly. Vontlare smiled and tightened his hold on me.

"I love you…" he said. I sighed and let the black world take over me.

* * *

_Phew! Chapter 11 done! OMG! I'm so sorry if this chapter sucked! I'm like stressed right now and so sleepy!! I think I'm gonna get white hair before I graduate! OMGOMGOMG! Also note that I didn't re-read this cause I'm like realyl busy and I don't have time to Re-read this...HAHA Please don't hit me!! (runs off)_

_Please review! It makes my day!! WHoot!!! _


	12. Remember

**Friendship, Love, and Hatred- by wolfiegirl93**

_Hey y'all you lovely people! Thanks so much for all the lovely reviews! I have a question for you guys. This story will end in two ways. It is up to you guys to choose which one you like the best. One, I can end this just like this with either a happy ending, or I can make a sequel to follow this, which means, a longer story!! Hey hey hey! LOL_

_Please send me a message or post me a review with your answer. Do you want a sequel or not? _

**Chapter 12- Remember**

**Yuuri's POV**

I have no idea what to do! No matter how much I want Wolfram to remember me, I can't go and kill someone! I can't I mustn't! No, but yet, I want to. Why do I fell like this?

"_If we can kill Kisa without her knowing, Wolfram would not be cursed anymore…"  
"However, it has to be you to kill her. Since it was you Wolfram can't remember…"_

Should I? I really want Wolfram to be cursed-free…but… I can't kill. No, I am not the man to kill!

"Your majesty!" I turned around to see Conrad waving at me. I placed on a fake smile and waved back.

"Conrad! What's going on?" I asked happily. Okay, so a fake happy voice. Conrad seemed to take my fake mask and pointed at his personal guards.

"We are going to go on patrol around the village. We should be back tomorrow morning." He said. Conrad then looked at my with his oh-so-serious face again.

"Are you sure you're ok, your majesty? You seem 'under the weather' lately." I chuckled and patted his shoulder. Funny, I used to aim myself to be higher than my godfather here. Looks like I might be able to! Haha!

"I'm fine! Really! I'm just thinking about when I will be going back the visit my parents again that's all. I really miss them…" that wasn't all a lie. I do miss them and I have been wondering when I could see them again.

Conrad smiled and patted my head. "Alright then, your majesty. But if there is anything troubling you, you can always talk to Gunter. Gwendal would be off settle peace with Hang Jing tonight. Please feel free to pass a message to me if you really need someone to talk to. I know Gunter can be interesting…" I laughed and hugged him.

"I'll see you tomorrow then, Conrad!" I said. He nodded and waved goodbye before jogging off to the stable.

I sighed and walked back into my room. I went straight onto my bed and closed my eyes. I wasn't in a mood.

"_If we can sneak up own that girl, and kill her, Wolfram won't be poisoned anymore. However, if we killed her and she saw it coming, Wolfram's curse would always be with him, and Vontlare would still have control over Wolfram…"_

A knock was heard on the door and I sat up straight. "Yes?" I called out rubbing my shoulder. A boy stepped into the room with a blush on his face.

"Your majesty?"

"Wolfram?" Wolfram looked like a shy school girl. His blue top was gone, leaving him with a white buttoned up shirt. The fluffy part on his uniform was also gone. Did I mention it was a hot day?

"Weller told me to keep you company for a while…" he said walked up to me. I smiled and patted on the empty spot next to me. Wolfram sat down and his looked away.

"Then why are you blushing?" I asked curiosity took over me. He looked at me and blushed harder.

"Hmph! Weller said something funny that's all!" he said nose high in the air. I chuckled and bit my lower lip. There was a tension here.

"Your majesty? I'm sorry…" Wolfram said after a few minutes of silence. I looked at him confused and he looked into my black eyes. "I'm sorry for causing you so much trouble!" he blurted out. I stared at him surprised and completely confused.

"Look if this is about the fight with had…" I started but was cut off.

"We had a past before right? A very good one right? Because I can't remember I'm making you troubled right?" he asked. I blinked repeatedly trying to muster everything he told me.

"Wait…Don't take my shouting and words seriously during that quarrel because half of it was a lie!" I said. I don't want him to remember! I really don't!

"It's too late…Yuuri…." Okay, I should be happy he is actually using my name but too late?

"What?" I asked. I saw him grinding his teeth together and he squeezed his eyes shut.

"I remember…" he whispered. My eyes went huge.

"Wh-wh-what!??!?!" I shouted standing straight up. He closed his eyes and I saw tears running down his cheek.

"Yuuri…I'm sorry…I remember…I remember everything! From our first meet till our wedding… I remember everything…" he whispered. I just stood there, dumbfounded.

"What? But how? When? HOW?!??!" I shouted. I am happy he remembers me. But, this is really a shock.

He stood up and hugged me. I relaxed in his embrace but my confusion was still clear on my face. Wolfram looked up at me and bit his lip.

"I remember because the curse is broken…" he simply stated.

"How?" I asked. Wolfram looked up at me again and sobbed slightly.

"Because you broke it. You told me everything. And… I tried my best to recall…" I looked into those huge watery eyes and smiled.

"The curse was that easy to break off?" I asked. Wolfram smiled and for the first time in a very long period, we kissed.

The kiss was soft and gentle. Just like I remembered. His fiery lips against my cool ones. I hugged his waist while he wrapped his arms around my neck. I missed this, I missed him!

"Yuuri…" he groaned. I smiled and I felt my own tears welling up. He finally remembered me!

"Wolfram… God, I missed you!" I said before kissing his fresh tears away. He saw my tears and wiped them away too.

"I missed you too…my love…" he said before we crushed our mouths together. I can feel the pain inside my chest slowly fading away.

**Wolfram's POV**

**(A/N: These quotes/dialogue are taken out from the previous chapters)**

"_Wolfram von Bielefelt…Would be my wife this coming fall…" _**(Chap 3)**

"_Con…Conrad told me that they want to talk about our wedding… And umm…"  
"And?"  
"Umm…"  
"Spill it out wimp!"_  
_"What were you dreaming about just now?"  
"I… forgot…"  
"Why? Did I say something?"  
"You umm… kept saying… 'yes' and 'more' and… umm… kept saying my name…"  
"IT ISN'T WHAT IT SEEMS TO BE!!"_ **(Chap 4)**

"_Why? Why did you suddenly choose to accept our wedding? You don't even love me at all…"  
"How could you say that?"  
"Your smile last night said it all. It was not full off happiness I am sure. You weren't happy at all that we're getting married. You only did that to make me happy. I don't want marry without love, Yuuri!"  
"You thought wrong…" Ok, so I lied. "I was happy. I was only worried about your condition that time so that's why I wasn't really smiling. I kept wondering what if I didn't accept our engagement. My life would be lonely and sad without you Wolfram. I was just glad that I didn't deny our engagement."_ **(Chap 4)**

"_She's all grown up. She can ride a horse already!"  
"Hmph! She's better than you at it even!"  
"Aww… Come on, Wolf! You're talking shallow at your future husband!"_ **(Chap 4)**

"_Wolfram?"  
"What?"  
"Do you love me that much to really want me to marry you?"  
"You have no idea, Yuuri…"_ **(Chap 4)**

"_Whoa… What got you in a twist this morning? What did I do this time?"  
"Hmph! Have you forgotten what day it is?"  
"Oh my God! I'm getting married today! I can't believe it's finally here! Wahhh!! I'm getting married to the pretty prince!!"_ **(Chap 5)**

"_Oh come on, Wolf! Kissing would be for you only! Maybe I'll receive cheek-kisses. But no lips ok? That would be for you and only you…"_ **(Chap 5)**

"_Do you, Yuuri Shibuya, our 27th demon king, and peacemaker, take Wolfram von Bielefelt, son of our 26th demon king as your wife?"  
"I do…"  
"Do you, Wolfram von Bielefelt, son of our 26th demon king, take Yuuri Shibuya as your husband?"  
"I do…" _**(Chap 5)**

"_What…the hell?"  
"Now with you out of the way, Yuuri's mine!"  
"What the hell Wolfram?! You moaned into her kiss!!"  
"You're beautiful…"_ **(Chap 6)**

The kiss was sweet. I missed it. All the memories came back to me during my slumber the other night. Some parts were like nightmares while some were peaceful dreams. I love Yuuri, I really did.

"_The price must always be kept, which also means that you can never remember anything 'bout your past. Now that someone had told you something about your past, the poison is coming back to you… But this time, it'll take time for you to die… Now Yuuri will have to pay another price to keep you alive…"_

The curse was broken but the poison's still with me. I can't tell Yuuri that. He would do another stupid thing to save me. But… I don't want to die yet! I just got Yuuri back! Who knows when I give sign that the poison is still with me.

No…

I mustn't tell anyone! This is my secret, they did enough. I do not want anyone to worry.

"Sleep with me again, Wolfram. Just like old times…" I looked up and my lover and smiled.

"As you wish, my king…" I whispered. Yuuri moaned and held me tighter as I leaned into his solid chest.

"It'll be like old times, really!" Yuuri said. I chuckled and then looked at him seriously.

"But what about Vontlare and his friend?" I asked. Yuuri frowned at that and walked towards the door.

"I'll inform them to leave this instance…" before I could do anything, he was gone.

"Yuuri!" I shouted. He's going to send Vontlare away. This is not good. If Vontlare is gone…There might be no chance to save my death…

I ran after him asking everyone if he had passed by them. I finally found him in his office with Kisa and Vontlare in front of him.

"Yuuri!" I shouted.

"You are not allowed to step foot back in Shin Makoku unless under my orders. If I ever see you here again, you are to be killed. Understood?"

Too late…

"If we don't?" Vontlare challenged. Yuuri arched a brow as Vontlare walked up to me.

"Did Wolfram here tell you that without me, he'll die?" Yuuri and I stiffened at that.

"What?" Yuuri asked. Vontlare explained to him about how I was free from the curse but not free from the poison.

"That's a lie! Vontlare I am free from the poison!" I shouted without thinking. I can tell how much Yuuri hated Vontlare and Kisa. Not only him, but nearly everyone in the castle. I must not let Vontlare stay as well. Especially Kisa, the girl who planted the kiss on me!

"How?" Vontlare asked. I frowned and looked straight at Yuuri.

"My powers… They somehow burned it away. I don't know how to explain but I think it has something to do with my powers…" I explained. It was a total lie.

"Vontlare, Kisa. Pack your things…" Yuuri seemed to have fallen for it. I smiled in relief but then Vontlare leaned into my ear.

"If you die, it's your problem…" he said. I gulped as I watched the two walked out of the room.

"Wolfram?" I turned around to face the king.

"Yes?"

"I love you…" he said before walking up to me. He kissed me once again, this time with a lot of passion.

I forgot about everything else. Even the fact that my death is lingering close by.

* * *

TILL NEXT TIME!! 


	13. Finally

**Friendship, Love, and Hatred- by Wolfiegirl93**

_Hey guys!! Wow, looks like there WOULD be a sequel. Woopeee!! Anyways, thank you so much for taking time to read and review my story, for those who didn't review them, slap hahaha!!! _

_Here's the chapter y'all been waiting for… DRUM ROLL PLEASE!!! DUM DUM DUM DUM!!! The final chapter!! Hahaha, I wasn't going to end it here but oh well… since y'all want a sequel, it should. Woot!!_

**Chapter 13- Finally**

"Yuuri!! Quit fussing about!" Wolfram bellowed at his fiancé. Yes, our king and him are to be married once again. Yuuri turned around to see the blonde prince frowning impatiently at him.

"But but but!! Wolfram!! Today's the day we are to be married again! Holy Moly! Again!!!" Yuuri paced around the room faster rambling about the wedding.

"What if someone ruined our wedding like last time again? What if I mess up again? What if Kisa and Vontlare came back again?!"

"Yuuri! You kicked them out from Shin Makoku remember? And besides, two months has passed and there's no sign of them. Stop worrying and get your butt back here!" Wolfram walked up to Yuuri and pulled the taller man's ear. Yuuri gasped at the touch and almost stumbled over when Wolfram began pulling him.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow! Wolfram! Stop! Ow, ow, ow, ow…"

"Hmph, wimp!" Wolfram huffed as he dragged Yuuri out of the room. "Come on, we got to get ready!"

He dragged the king to the bathroom and, without bothering to strip him, pushed him into the hot bath.

"YEOOOWWWW!!! WOLFRAM YOU!!!!" Yuuri shouted as he felt the hot water burn his skin. Wolfram huffed again before undressing.

"That's what you get for wasting my time…" the blonde said before slowly entering the water. Yuuri frowned and growled as he watched Wolfram dip in. He then placed a smirk and tackled the smaller boy.

"YUURII!!!" Wolfram shouted as his got free from Yuuri grip. Yuuri laughed and the two boys found themselves kissing. With the warm air and the fiery kiss, both found it hard to breathe. Wolfram groaned in the kiss as Yuuri bit his tongue. The kiss didn't last though, Murata stood in front of the door watching them.

"Shibuya, your parents are here." He said happily. Yuuri and Wolfram pulled away and blushed furiously.

"Alright!" Yuuri shouted before getting out of the tub and pulled off his wet garments. He took the uniform in Murata's hands and ran off. Wolfram sighed and closed his eyes.

"Are you ever going to plan on telling him?" Murata ask. Wolfram opened his eyes slowly and looked at the sage.

"Nothing gets pass you, you know?" Murata just smiled and walked closer to the tub. He kneeled down and got serious.

"He needs to know…Wolfram…" Wolfram got up and wrapped a towel around his waist.

"Know what?" Wolfram asked sadly. Murata sighed and stared at the clear water.

"About the poison in you… You don't have much time left, Wolfram." Wolfram felt his heart clenched and walked out of the room.

"There's still plenty of time…" he whispered. Murata smiled sadly at the fragile boy and then walked out of the room himself.

"It's been two months…Time is running out, Wolfram…"

Wolfram felt tears rolling down his cheek and cuddled himself. "I know…"

**Yuuri's POV**

I stood there nervously waiting for my future husband to arrive. It's our second wedding and I felt worse than the last time. Maybe it's because i have experienced a ruined wedding before and it might happen again? Sigh, where's Wolfram? I want to get this over with, fast!

"Your majesty, here he comes…" Conrad whispered as the door swung open. I looked straight at the door and the world disappeared.

Only Wolfram stood in front of me, audience and guards all gone. The music was unheard as well. Wolfram's smile was all I could see at that moment.

Wolfram stood beside me with his beautiful wedding gown. Heh, it was the same one he wore for our ruined wedding. "You're stunning…" I breathed into his ear and saw him blushed.

"Shut up, wimp…" he replied frowning. I chuckled and the priest cleared his throat.

"Do you, Yuuri Shibuya, our 27th demon king, and peacemaker, take Wolfram von Bielefelt, son of our 26th demon king as your wife?"

I closed my eyes. It was the exact same speech he did. A smile was formed on my lips.

"_What's this, Yuuri?" Wolfram asked curiously. I smiled and snatched it away from the blonde._

"_A ring… It's what we use in our world to symbolized marriage. It is worn by both husband and wife. It is a promise between them to never leave each other…" Wolfram nodded and took it from me. He tilted his head cutely and pouted slightly._

"_And why is it here?" he asked. I chuckled and kissed his forehead._

"_It's for our wedding of course. Mother gave this to me not too long ago." Wolfram smiled and lazily placed his head on Yuuri's strong back. _

"_And that will be when?" he asked teasingly. I smiled and lifted his head. I kissed him and looked into his eyes._

"_Tonight…"_

"I do…" I said. I looked at the boy next to me as he smiled. I knew he was nervous as well. 'I love you…' I sent to him mentally.

"Do you, Wolfram von Bielefelt, son of our 26th demon king, take Yuuri Shibuya as your husband?"

"_Yuuri! Get back here, you idiotic wimp!" I chuckled at Wolfram's raging face and pulled the little girl slightly. _

"_Come on, Greta. Here got to move faster if we don't want daddy Wolfram to catch us!" the little girl giggled and we both sped off. Wolfram hissed but soon caught up with us._

"_Are you ignoring me?!" He bellowed his face utterly red. I laughed out loud and so did Greta._

"_Yes! Aww, daddy Wolfie can't handle his Yuuri? Not to mention his little Gretty too!"_

"_Little Gretty!!" Greta repeated. Some can say we were drunk. Wolfram growled and pulled me hard. I screamed in pain but grinned as the smaller boy forced his tongue into my mouth. _

"_I sure can! It's my job!" I chuckled at my husband-to-be and hugged him tighter._

"_Your job?" I asked slowly. Greta snuggled in between us and Wolfram smiled._

"_Yes, to take care of my family is my job…" Wolfram whispered._

"_Daddy Yuuri and Daddy Wolfram are getting married next week! I can't wait!" Greta shouted. I laughed and squeezed them both tighter._

"_Me too…" _

"I do…" I heard him say. I thought my tears would fall out from joy. I looked into his eyes and it felt like nothing else mattered.

Wolfram looked at me and before I knew it, we were exchanging rings.

"I pronounce you husband and wife…"

"Wife?!" Wolfram asked. I chuckled and kissed him passionately. Roars and cheers were heard and my smile grew wider. Wolfram is mine now, and there's no one to stop it

"You are my wife, Wolfram. Nothing will change that…" Wolfram scowled and wrapped his arms around my neck.

"I am a guy, goddammit! Or did you forget that?"

"I would never, my dear. I would never…" I leaned in for another kiss and heard more people screaming.

This is what I want… My Wolfram…Is finally mine…

**Normal POV**

A tall red-haired man stood on the highest hill in Shin Makoku. Deads bodies were all around him. His smirk never left his face. He watched the fireworks being released into the air and chuckled.

"I'm home, Wolfram…"

**-The END-**

* * *

_Thank you so much everyone for reading and reviewing!! I love you all so much!! Kyaah! It's finally complete! Phew, good job, Wolfiegirl… LOL! I know it's a short one! Sorry!_

_Anyways, please review! This is the last chapter and I'm expecting more reviews than the other chapters! Please tell me which chapter you enjoyed the most! If possible, rate the chapter out of 10!! Hahahaa!! Funny even the last chapter has a cliffy no? LOL, y'all should know who it is! Well, look out for my SEQUEL!!! It'll be called __**Restless, Loveless, and Painless**__ hehehehe! It sounds interesting, no? Well that's all from me now! See you all in the next chapter!!! Tata for now!!! _

_REVIEW PLEASE!_

_xoxoxo Wolfiegirl93 xoxoxo_


End file.
